decendientes del sol
by Mysterio Nocturno
Summary: sunset shimmer es hija de la princesa celestia, pero sunset no quiere ser princesa y escapa sin dejar mas rastro que una carta en la que niega a celestia como madre, 5 anos después regresa pero no regresa sola viene con una pequeña bebe la cual tendrá que abandonar dejándola al cuidado de celestia, como tomara celestia la noticia?, y porque sunset quiere abandonarla? entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta historia me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, la verdad quería subir la versión humana primero pero…no he podido terminar el capítulo así que traeré este mientras…**

 **Pd: si, sé que twilight y celestia no son familiares, pero ambas se manejan con tanta familiaridad y no solo celestia también todos los miembros de la familia real y hasta los guardias! , en cuanto a sunset su nombre y su cuti-mark, todo eso es más sospechoso que la actitud de pinkie.**

 **Disclaimer: MLP no me pertenece y tampoco la imagen de la portada.**

Era de noche en el castillo de canterlot, todo estaba tranquilo o eso parecía, una figura de un pony encapuchado se movía por los exteriores del castillo se distinguía que era un unicornio por el cuerno sobresaliente y estaba utilizando su magia para cargar una cesta al frente de él, la figura se movía como si conociera el terreno como la palma de su casco y susurraba algo.

¿?: Estamos aquí, ya hemos llegado mi pequeña.- le susurro, se distinguía que era hembra por la voz, al pequeño bulto envuelto en la canasta pero no visible por la poca luz del lugar.

La figura siguió su camino por los exteriores hasta llegar a la puerta donde un par de guardias la detuvo:

Guardia1: ¡alto!, ¿quién es usted? y ¿qué quiere?.- pregunto mientras a apuntaba a la figura con la lanza.

La pequeña de la cesta dio un gemidito por la desconocida y gruesa voz del guardia, la encapuchada tomo a la pequeña y la atrajo su pecho y le susurro.

¿?: todo está bien, no pasa nada.- dijo con calma la pequeña cayo dormida, ella la deposito nuevamente en la cesta y encaro a los guardias.

¿?: mi nombre no es relevante ahora, solo quiero una audiencia con la princesa celestia.- dijo firme.

Guardia2: si no nos da su identidad no podrá ver a la princesa.- dijo este tratando de controlar un poco la situación.

La encapuchada dio un suspiro de cansancio que se unió a la brisa fría de la noche, miro a su bebe y la acarició con el casco, para luego mirar firme a los guardias y retirar su capucha revelando ser nada más y nada menos que sunset schimmer.

El guardia que antes había tratado de negociar estaba boqui abierto y apenas balbuceaba algo, el otro miro confundido la reacción de su compañero.

Guardia1: quien es usted.- pregunto con duda.

Sunset: solo dígale que…- miro otro lado algo sonrojada y luego miro ala pequeña y volvió a mirar a guardia.- el polluelo rebelde volvió al nido.

El guardia levanto una ceja, el otro guardia seguía balbuceando y el frio de la noche aumentaba, el ama de llaves una unicornio crema, con crin turquesa y 2 rayas cremas a los costados, sus ojos eran dorados, la unicornio cruzo por ambos guardias agitada, solo diciendo: " _será posible"_ y solo se detuvo a pocos centímetro de sunset y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Nana heart: has vuelto.-dijo con gran asombro.

Sunset: tuve que.- dijo con una sonrisa para luego mirar a u pequeña.- volví por ella.

Entonces la nana miro la canasta que no había notado, su corazón golpeo con fuerza ante la ternura de ver a la pequeña dormitar.

Nana: es…bellísima.- fue lo primero que logro articular.- pero vamos adentro que le puede hacer daño este frio.

Sunset: te sigo.- ella invito con la pata a guiar el camino.

La nana tomo la delantera y sunset la siguió el guardia antes boquiabierto abrió el paso con una pequeña reverencia ante la mirada extrañada de su compañero, en los pasillos sunset miraba nostálgica todo.

No ha cambiado nada.- pensó y luego miro la cesta que cargaba con su magia viendo a su hija dormitar.- si yo hubiera hecho las cosas bien, si no hubiera sido tan idiota, este sería nuestro hogar y tu mi legitima heredera…- pensó apretando los dientes y una lagrima rebelde escapo de sus ojos.- no este no es momento para lágrimas, tengo que hacerlo, es por su bien.- se recrimino a sí misma.

Antes de que sunset pudiera seguir con su tren de pensamientos la voz de la nana heart la interrumpió.

Nana: llegamos, ella te está esperando adentro.- dijo con una sonrisa y noto la lágrima en el rostro de sunset.- ¿temes la reacción de tu madre?

Sunset: no solo eso.- dijo sin mucho ánimos.- es…algo que tengo que hacer.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Nana: todo estará bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sunset asintió y entro cerrado la puerta tras de sí, era una sala de estar común con paredes blancas pisos azules y muebles morados con encajes dorados además de contar con una chimenea, ella pudo notar el hechizo sonoro cuando cerró la puerta, el fuego crepitaba con pereza y frente a la chimenea y con los ojos fijos en las llamas.

Celestia: 5 años y por fin te dignas a aparecer sunset.- dijo seria e inexpresiva.

Sunset se estremeció, esperaba que su madre más que enojada.

Celestia: pensé que Ni siquiera me dejarías conocer a mi nieto.- dijo en el mismo tono de voz y sin siquiera apartar la mirada de las llamas.

Sunset: es…es una niña- dijo corrigió con voz dudosa, ella esperaba que su madre le gritara, le insultara, le echara en cara lo mala hija que es…pero…nada.

Celestia: nieta entonces.- dijo seria, inexpresiva y con simpleza.

Sunset: porque utilizas ese tono conmigo.- dijo desesperada.

Celestia: ¿Qué tono quieres que utilice? Me dejaste muy en claro que no me quieres como… madre.- dijo tratando de sonar seria e inexpresiva pero su voz sonó dolida en la última frase.

Sunset: basta!.- grito desesperada.- ¿porque no me gritas?, ¿porque no me echas en cara lo mala hija que soy?, ¿porque?... dímelo de una vez, dime que fui una tonta, una mala hija, una mala…madre…- termino en un tono bajo y pesado, con lágrimas en los ojos fue traicionada por sus rodillas que se negaron a soportar su peso cayendo pesadamente.

Celestia: sunset!.- grito en sorpresa por la última frase, volteando con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra sunset hablo.

Sunset: es cierto!, no me lo niegues, soy una mala madre, lo que iba y voy hacer no tiene perdón!, no solo vine para que la conocieras sino que también para que te quedaras con ella, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero por favor te lo ruego, me pongo de rodillas ante ti si es necesario, si no puedes tomarla, al menos que alguna familia cercana o hasta una sirvienta la cuide que le dé el amor y cariño que yo no pude darle.- ella miro la cesta donde dormitaba inocente su hija- sé que me odias, pero te lo imploro, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que su tonta madre si es que siquiera puedo llamarme así, ha hecho.

Celestia miraba con confusión, confusión que se transformó en ira, ella avanzó decidida eliminó las zapatillas de cristal de sus cascos delanteros y azoto con fuerza contra la cara de sunset al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

Celestia: como rayos se te ocurre pensar eso!.- grito con furia.- tu eres mi hija y ella mi nieta.- señalando con el casco a la bebe- como se te ocurre pensar que te odio, como se te ocurre pensar que me alejaría de mi nieta ahora que la tengo cerca.- dijo con voz dolida, ella se alejó de sunset y regreso a la chimenea mirando fijamente el fuego, con la cabeza apoyada en el marco de la chimenea, el fuego crepitaba aún más acusa de las lágrimas de la monarca.- 5 años, sin una carta, un mensaje, casi sin ninguna señal de ti, solo un mínimo rastro que no saciaba mis dudas y mis preocupaciones…nada.

Sunset se obligó a si misma a pararse, ella toco el lugar donde fue abofeteada.

Celestia: no tienes idea de lo que han sido estos cinco años para mí, los primeros meses fueron una tortura lenta y dolorosa, como si clavaran de apoco una daga en mi corazón, tuve que hacerme a la idea de no verte y nunca termine de aceptarlo.- dijo con voz herida.

Sunset: tampoco, la pase bien los primeros meses, estuve tentada a regresar pedirte perdón y no escapar nunca, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía, después de un tiempo fue otra "cosa".- dijo con pesadez.

Ambas dieron un suspiro cansado, ellas se miraron entre si y luego solo se abrasaron con fuerza y sunset susurro.

Sunset: lo siento.

Celestia: yo también, debí escucharte pero es que…a veces puedo resultar terca como mula.- dijo tratando de bromear al final.

Sunset: bueno…creo que es hereditario.- dijo siguiéndole el juego y ambas se echaron a reír.

Celestia: eh… ¿puedo…ver a mi nieta?.- pregunto dudosa.

Sunset: claro.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella tomo a la pequeña de la sesta, cargándola con magia y entregándola a celestia quien la tomo con cuidado cargándola en cascos, la pequeña era una alicorn lavanda, con cris azul marino y dos rayas una morada y otra rosada, sunset prosiguió a presentarla.

Sunset: su nombre es twilight sparkle, tiene dos meses de nacida.- dijo con ternura.

Celestia: ella…es muy linda y tierna, ese nombre es perfecto para ella.- dijo con suavidad y ternura ante la pequeña.

Sunset: si…el nombre lo decidí porque nació con la última chispa del crepúsculo.- dijo con calma y nostalgia.

Celestia sintió a la pequeña moverse en sus cascos, ella miro a la pequeña que despertó.

Twilight: ¿ ma-má?.- dijo con esfuerzo y ojos vidriosos.

Celestia abrió la boca en sorpresa, pero nada salió de esta, miro a sunset que sonreía.

Sunset: me dio la sorpresa hace una semana.- dijo con tranquilidad y orgullo.

Celestia sintió a la pequeña patalear y hacer sonidos de esfuerzo, ella miro para quedar aún más sorprendida al ver la pequeña iluminar su cuerno más este parpadeaba por la corta edad de la pequeña, celestia volvió a mirar a sunset está sin comprender se acercó y al ver la escena sonrió y dijo:

Sunset: ok…eso es nuevo.- dijo con suavidad y gracia.

Celestia: no hay duda de a quien salió.- dijo con una risita.- aquí está tu mami.- dijo inclinando con cuidado a la pequeña para que pudiera ver a su madre.

Sunset: aquí estoy mi pequeña, esta es tu abuela.- dijo con ternura y apuntando a celestia.

Twilight miro a celestia y le sonrió, sonrisa que fue interrumpida por un gran bostezo y finalmente caer dormida en los casco de celestia.

Celestia: creo que es mejor que la llevemos a tu antigua habitación esta tal y como la dejaste, podemos poner tu antigua cuna hasta que compremos una nueva.- dijo con calma y sunset solo asintió.

Después de unos minutos, sunset acostaba a twilight en la recién colocada cuna, twilight se movió un poco y final mente con un beso de su mama caer profundamente dormida.

Sunset miro a su hija dormir tranquila pero su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa y luego distante, hasta desaparecer.

Sunset: twilight!, twilight!.

Sunset despertó en su departamento y con forma humana, su respiración estaba agitada, de sus ojos lagrimas brotaban y ella no hacia ningún esfuerzo por detenerlas.

Sunset: twilight…- dijo en un susurro que se llevó el viento.

Ella miro la foto que tenía en su mesita de noche, era de twilight en su forma pony y de apenas unos meses de nacida, sunset apretó la foto con fuerza contra su pecho y dijo:

Sunset: lo siento, mi pequeña lo siento tanto.- ella lloraba con fuerza abrazada a aquella vieja fotografía.- pero tuve que hacerlo, nada me hubiera gustado más que no separarme de ti jamás, pero ya ves ni así pude impedir poner tu vida en riesgo.

Sunset hablaba como si esperara que la fotografía entendiera o le respondiera, la noche asomaba por la ventana y el reloj marcaba las 3:00 de la mañana, sunset no volvió a dormir, solo lloraba y lloraba mientras pedio perdón a la fotografía que apretaba contra su pecho, hasta que amaneció y tubo que obligarse a asistir a la secundaria.

 **Y este es el fin de este capítulo, el desarrollo de la historia se llevara a cabo en sueños y flashback, para darle algo de misterio y consistencia a la historia.**

 **Avísenme si hay algo mal o si no les gusto algo.**

 **Acepto las críticas constructivas, que me ayuden a crecer como escritora.**

 **Eso fue todo por el momento, se despide MYSTERIO NOCTURNO.**

 **Bye!**


	2. el padre y la huida

**Hola todo el mundo, aquí otro capítulo, la verdad estoy emocionada con esta historia es algo que me vino de la nada, así que ni yo misma sé que va a pasar cierto blue flare.**

 **Blue flare: muy cierto, hola todos, yo le voy a ayudar a esta chica con esta historia.**

 **Antes de empezar quiero darle las gracias por los comentarios y todo los que han leído esta historia.**

 **Gracias a:** _dragón lector_ **,** _twilight y flash love, y bernabex27._

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Los pensamientos de sunset:** _los escribiré así._

* * *

Después de un largo día de escuela, al que sunset ni siquiera presto atención, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, en especial después del sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, sunset regreso a casa sin ánimos de nada y solo se fue directo a su habitación y se sentó en la cama con una sola preguntas en su mente:

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele tanto ahora? ¿Por qué parece como si fuera ayer que llegue_ _a este_ _mundo?.-_ pensaba sunset con lágrimas en sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos.

Sin otra idea mejor en su cabeza, tomo el diario que le permitía conectarse con equestria, ella se quedó mirando el diario por unos minutos o horas la verdad ella no lo sabía, el tiempo parecía no tener importancia para ella, hasta que por fin decidió abrirlo y empezar a escribir.

 _Querida Princesa chispa crepúsculo._

 _Te pido por favor le entregues el siguiente mensaje a la princesa celestia, es de vital importancia que ella lo reciba, por favor no leas el mensaje solo entrégalo._

 _Con cariño tu a…_

Ella hizo una pausa en la escritura; _"amiga" porque era tan difícil escribir esa frase, porque de repente se sentía tan mal decir que eran amigas, es que acaso ella quería el título de madre, no definitivamente ese título no le pertenecía si bien era cierto que ella la dio a luz también la abandono y CASI LA MATA, no, no tenía ningún derecho, tenía suerte de siquiera la considerara amiga._

Estas conclusiones pasaban por la cabeza de sunset como rayo y de la misma forma impactaban con fuerza su corazón, después de un par de respiraciones profundas continuo la carta.

 _Con cariño tú amiga_

 _El brillo de la puesta de sol._

Apenas termino la primera carta siguió con la segunda:

 _Querida princesa celestia_

 _Princesa celestia o debería decir mama, la verdad yo ya no lo sé…, hace tiempo no nos hablamos , pero en estos días he estado teniendo pesadillas o más bien recuerdos del pasado, de lo que sucedió, yo…no puedo más, esto está tomando de mi más de lo que puedo dar, es como una herida a la que le echan limón cada noche, como si la abrieran hasta volverla más grande de lo que en realidad era, no te estoy pidiendo que le digas nada a twilight, no estoy lista para que ella lo sepa…no todavía no, yo…quiero estar presente cuando ella lo descubra, si a alguien tiene que gritarle, echarle la culpa o odiarla…es a mí y a nadie más, tú me haces una falta terrible en este momento, te necesito, esa necesidad ese vacío se siente terrible y…yo he hecho pasar a twilight eso toda su vida, no merezco el derecho de que me llame madre …pero si merezco que me odie…(_ dos lagrimas recorrieron la cara de sunset hasta aterrizar en el papel _). Yo…lo recuerdo…recuerdo esa noche como si hubiese sido ayer._

Sunset paro la escritura por segunda vez y levanto la cabeza sin mirar a un punto fijo en la habitación, ella recordaba aquella noche.

 **Flashback:**

Ella acababa de depositar a twilight en su antigua cuna, volvió con celestia que la esperaba sentada, sin duda con muchas preguntas, ella llego y se sentó a su lado

Celestia: entonces…¿quién es el padre?.- pregunto de manera directa.

Sunset: era.- corrigió.- el…murió dos meses antes de que twilight naciera.- dijo nostálgica y algo dolida.

Celestia: sunset…- susurro.- yo lo siento no…no tenía idea.- dijo arrepentida

Sunset: está bien…no importa, entiendo que quieras saber sobre el padre…la verdad twilight es casi la viva imagen de el.- dijo con tristeza y ternura a la vez.

Celestia: ¿casi?.- pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Sunset: la raya rosa y los ojos purpuras creo que lo saco de su abuela.-dijo con una sonrisa que se desvaneció tan rápido como llego.- su padre…era iron courage él era un unicornio lavanda, con la melena y la cola azul marino con una raya morada… era un semental grande y muy fuerte.- sin que sunset lo notara su ojos se transformaron en sonadores.- su actitud era fría y distante, pero una vez que lo conocías bien podías ver que era cariñoso y dulce cuando se lo proponía, pero…lo que más lo identificaba era su coraje vaya que hacia honor a su nombre… lo conocí después de un año de haberme escapado…abecés…abecés podía ser muy terco…y…

No pudiendo resistir más rompió en llanto…celestia la abrazo y pasó su casco por la espalda de sunset tratando de reconfortarla.

Sunset: mama…lo extraño, lo…extraño…tanto.- apenas pudo articular por el llanto.

Celestia: lo se…mi cielo.- dijo con ternura.- sunset quédate.- pidió

Sunset: no…no puedo.- dijo en llanto, tratando de separase de celestia pero esta apretó más el abrazo y sunset no se resistió mas, quería alejarse quería salir de ahí, pero no podía se sentía tan bien el calor de su madre en esa noche fría y sentía que calmaba un poco el dolor en su pecho y el tornado que arrasaba su cabeza.

Celestia: quédate…por favor, tú no estas bien.- pidió con calma

Sunset: no puedo.- volvió a repetir bajando la cabeza.

Celestia: por favor…por una vez en tu vida no huyas.- dijo con insistencia.

Sunset: yo…no puedo.- dijo con tristeza.

Celestia: por favor…aunque sea solo unos meses…twilight es muy pequeña ella necesita su mama…separarla tan rápido podría hacerle daño.- dijo con tristeza.

Las orejas de sunset se activaron al oír esto.

Sunset: ¿daño? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?.- dijo desesperada.

Celestia: por la prioridad de la madre de alimentar a su cría, twilight es muy pequeña para sostenerse solo del biberón.- explico con calma.

Sunset: pero…tu puedes hacer eso ¿cierto?.- pregunto sin entender mucho.

Celestia: si, si puedo…pero hacer un cambio tan repentino podría hacerle daño a su sistema.- dijo con temor en su voz.

Sunset se quedó sin aliento y estática, "oh no", fue lo único que salió de ella por unos minutos, para luego volver a caer en llanto, celestia apretó el abrazo pero sunset salió de este y se sentó frente al fuego con la mirada fija en las llamas sin decir una sola palabra.

A celestia no le costó mucho entender y dijo:

Celestia: intentaste abandonarla antes ¿verdad?.- dijo seria.

Sunset: si, yo…yo intente dejarla en un orfanato en Manhattan, tocar la puerta y huir…pero no puede…no pude dejarla hay, lo pensé bien y medí cuenta de que dejarla hay y que siguiera con migo era prácticamente lo mismo, por esa razón vine, aquí estará segura, yo…me tengo que ir de su vida, de la vida de todo aquel que me quiera.- dijo con pesar.

Celestia: ¿y a dónde iras?.- dijo seria.

Sunset: lejos…de todos…de equestria, a otro lugar.- dijo seria y volteando a ver a celestia.- es mi condena…, pero lo último que quiero es que le pase algún daño a twilight.- dijo con pesadez.

Celestia: eso significa…

Sunset: me quedare…por un mes después tendré que irme...- dijo con la mirada baja.- a otro mundo.

Celestia: ¿a otro mundo?.- pregunto con sorpresa y sin aliento.

Sunset: si…¿recuerdas las leyendas que me contabas sobre aquel espejo mágico?

Celestia asintió.

Sunset: iron y yo lo encontramos en una pirámide, primero lo consideramos una reliquia y un gran logro viajamos haya una vez era increíble lo suficiente para un mes aquí puede ser una vida haya, volvimos para probar que si se podría regresar y por todas nuestras pertenencias, descubrimos que había que esperar para que el portal se abriera nuevamente, después resulte embarazada y no era seguro atravesar el portal, todavía no lo es, twilight es muy pequeña.- dijo con tristeza y en sus ojos brillaba la nostalgia.

Celestia no quiso poner más presión en el asunto.

Celestia: bueno…es tarde lo mejor es ir a dormir, nos veremos antes de subir el sol.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sunset asintió, ambas se retiraron a la habitación de sunset donde celestia se quedó hasta que sunset se quedara "dormida "pero cuando intento levantarse de la cama fue atrapada por un casco.

Sunset: no iras a ninguna parte.- dijo sin abrir los ojos y con una sonrisa.

A celestia no le quedo de otra que volver a acomodarse _total si le quedaba solo un mes con su hija lo iba a disfrutar,_ con este pensamiento en mente celestia abrazo a sunset y ambas quedaron dormidas.

Una semana paso, y ellas tomaban turno para alimentar a twilight y celestia pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con ambas tanto que twilight empezó a decirle "tía" que era la única parte de su nombre que podía pronunciar con facilidad, todo era juegos, cantos y risas, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y eso lo sabía sunset mejor que nadie.

 _Esa_ noche, sintió una presencia una que no había sentido en un tiempo una que era la causa de sus desgracias, la había encontrado y su tiempo había acabado, _esa_ noche cuando todos dormían preparo sus alforjas y una carta para su mama, todo estaba listo…, ella miro la cuna de su hija, esta se encontraba dormida, ella deposito un suave beso en su frente y marcho al cuarto de su mama, la cual se encontraba "dormida" ella deposito un suave beso en la mejilla, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta se oyó un estruendo proveniente de su habitación, ella no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto seguida de otra pony en la cual no se molestó en fijarse, cuando llego sus ojos presenciaron con horror a una criatura que parecía una especie de lodo negro, con dos tentáculos visibles, ojos rojos y una gran boca, con una lengua parecía ser lava, aunque en realidad era una especie de energía lumínica en llamas, ella miro como la criatura tenia a twilight sostenida con sus tentáculos y de su boca una energía que cubría toda la pequeña y esta se retorcía en agonía, antes de que siquiera sunset pudiera hacer un movimiento dos potentes rayos amarrillos pasaron cerca de ella con la velocidad de poderosas estelas de luz impactaron en la bestia, quien soltó un agudo y lastimero chillido, con imponencia y el cuerno humeante la princesa celestia entro en la habitación y atrapo a la pequeña llevándola a su pecho y revisándola ,en ese momento sunset reacciono y mando poderosos rayos que impedían el avance de la criatura.

Cuando celestia termino la revisión mágica de la pequeña y se quedó sin aliento.

Celestia: le…le arrebató…la mayor parte de su magia pegassi….ella ya no tiene alas.- dijo apenas creyéndose lo que pasaba.

La ira nació en el corazón de sunset sus rayos aumentaron su potencia cargados de ira y rencor, la bestia dejo de dar chillidos lastimeros para empezar a chillar con regocijo, cosa que alimentaba más la ira y el rencor de sunset, celestia observaba todo atónita y tratando de mantener a la pequeña viva, el arrebato brutal de su magia estaba causando estragos en su pequeño cuerpecito que ardía en fiebre en un afán de adaptarse a la magia que le quedaba en ese momento, celestia le traspasaba un poco de su magia para equilibrar el sistema de la pequeña quien parecía dormir pero no era así simplemente el cansancio no le permita siquiera abrir los ojos.

Sunset creía cada vez más en ira y odio ante el regocijo de la bestia, pronto la criatura se evaporo sin alguna razón aparente, pero de lo que nadie se percato fue en el brillo verde que hizo una forma de corazón en el pecho de sunset, sunset camino tambaleante hacia donde estaba su madre y su hija, al ver a ambas juntas un deseo mordaz surgió de su corazón, deseo que dejo a sunset impactada, ella quería tomar toda la magia de twilight, ella miro su pecho con los ojos abiertos, pronto se percató de los últimos rayos verdes que se desvanecieron en su pecho.

Sunset: oh no…- murmuro sin aliento.

Celestia: ella estará bien, se está estabilizando.- dijo con una débil sonrisa y la mirada fija en la pequeña.

Sunset: no…la…la criatura…está en mi…soy…soy el peligro ahora.- dijo con terror.

Celestia: sunset ¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué pasa? .- dijo apenas entendiendo.

Un destello llamo la atención de sunset al voltear vio el espejo, el portal estaba abierto y solo una idea cruzo su cabeza.

Sunset: me tengo que ir.- dijo inexpresiva y caminando hacia el espejo.

Sunset: si me quedo cerca de ella, le voy hacer daño.- dijo algo dolida y ya casi en el espejo, celestia solo miro a twilight que estaba en sus cascos.

Sunset: volveré, cuando me haya desecho de esto, voy a volver, por favor…, no le digas a twilight sobre mi…que ella no sepa quien fue su madre.- sin más palabras cruzo el espejo.

Celestia: te esperare hija mía…te esperaremos.- dijo apretando con más fuerza a twilight que yacía dormida en sus cascos, pero aun ardía en fiebre…

 **Fin del flashback.**

 _Esa noche, esa maldita noche en que ella perdió sus alas, la noche en que viene a este mundo, todo el dolor que antes curaba la ira y el odio, ese dolor, ese vacío, esa soledad está en mi ahora.., y como lo prometí volveré, volveré cuando me haya asegurado que esa cosa ya no esté en mi o en la escuela, será pronto…lo prometo, ya solo quedan pequeños destellos de energía oscura, la verdad no sé si son residuos míos, pero aun así estoy eliminando todo lo que puedo…te quiero y te extraño… a ambas…_

 _Con cariño tu hija_

 _El brillo de la puesta de sol ..._

 _Pd: salúdame a mi tía luna._

Con todo escrito sunset cerro el diario y suspiro, vio el reloj que macaba las 12:03, tenia que dormir…mañana abría escuela… ella se acostó con el diario apretado contra su pecho y no tardo en caer dormida sumergida en un sueño que le hizo sonreír, un dulce sueno que en la mañana se sentirá como si fuera ácido pero que ahora disfrutaría…

* * *

 **Y este es el fin del capítulo, estaban esperando que les dijera que está sonando sunset?, no se desesperen en el otro capítulo se los diré y también veremos cómo reacciona twilight y celestia con las cartas de sunset…**

 **Ahí tienen al padre por si se preguntaban quién era, pronto sabremos más del…**

 **Eso es todo por el momento se despide: MYSTERIO NOCTURNO.**

 **Adiós!**


	3. aviso! no capitulo

AVISO

Mysterio: hola chicos y chicas, lamento el retraso que he tenido en actualizar, por razones personales y flojera no he podido llevar bien el capítulo y bueno este es un aviso para informarles que me voy de vacasiones y no podre actualizar (no sé si mi wi-fi funcione) are todo lo posible para subir el siguiente capítulo pero no prometo nada.

Blue: yo tampoco puedo llevar la historia, voy con ella y…ellos no saben que escribo y prefiero que se quede así, sé que esto no les importa pero quise ser honesta, trataremos de subir el siguiente capitulo pero la cosa esta bien difícil.

Eso es todo por el momento se despiden: _**MYSTERIO NOCTURNO Y**_ _ **BLUE FLARE.**_

 _ **BEY,**_ _ **ADIOS….**_


	4. la carta, el extraño y los unicornios 1

**Mysterio y blue: hola chicos y chicas!, lamentamos mucho la tardanza, pero estuvimos muy cortas de tiempo.**

 **Mysterio: que decir de nuestras vacaciones…, todo normal, conocimos varios lugares, compramos varias cosas, mis tías amablemente me recordaron las consecuencias de usar mucho la computadora, la televisión, el teléfono...**

 **Blue flare: ya! Que eso no les interesa.**

 **Mysterio: bueno pero no te enojes.**

 **En este capítulo estaremos en equestria y nos centraremos en twilight y celestia, además de la carta recibida.**

 **Blue flare: en nuestro país hay un dicho y en el basamos un poco este capitulo, el dicho es " la sangre jala".**

 **Misterio: en cuanto en que es o de donde salió la criatura, tendremos una pequeña mención en la parte 2 de este capítulo y una explicación más lógica en el siguiente… el disclaimer por favor.**

 **Blue: hecho…MLP no es de nuestra propiedad, por lo tanto los personajes excepto los oc's no son de nuestra propiedad tampoco la imagen de la portada...sin más cursilería empezamos…- leer esto súper rápido.**

Después de un largo día de labores y responsabilidades la joven princesa twilight sparkle tomaba un muy merecido descanso al lado de su chimenea, con un buen libro y algo de café caliente, además de tener a su ayudante número uno en su regazo comiendo algunas gemas y disfrutando de la calidez que le brindaba su "hermana", todo parecía muy relajado y calmado, hasta que un destello proveniente de uno de los libros en el estante llamo la atención del joven dragón, spike se apresuró a tomar el libro quedo extrañado y no pudo evitar ver aquel libro con confusión, en especial porque estaba en la sección de libros de suma importancia y no puedo evitar preguntar:

Spike: twilight, ¿Por qué pusiste el diario en este estante?, pensé que lo habías dejado en el antiguo castillo.- dijo con curiosidad.

Twilight levanto la mirada de su libro, que no era más que una novela algo triste.- ¿eh?, ah, lo traje por que esperaba que sunset escribiera pronto y realmente quiero saber que está ocurriendo en canterlot hight y que me respondiera un par de preguntas.- dijo lo último con un suspiro.-…¿porque lo preguntas?.

Spike: llego una carta.- dijo pasándole el libro a twilight que lo agarro con magia y mucha ansiedad.

Twilight abrió el libro y pasó sus ojos con rapidez y fiereza leyendo cada línea hasta terminar desilusionada.

Twilight: ¿ah?...- dijo alzado una ceja.

Spike: ¿qué pasa?

Twilight: quiere que le pase una carta a "tia"…- al terminar la oración miro a todos lados verificando que nadie la haya oído y siguió.- y yo no puedo leerla.- dijo haciendo puchero y cruzándose de cascos tal cual potranca.

Spike: oh, vamos twi no te pongas así…además ¿cuál es la obsesión con sunset?.- dijo tratando de reconfortar la frustración de twilight.

Twilight: bueno…ella es la antigua alumna de mi "abu" ¿cierto?, entonces eso quiere decir que…tal vez ella la conoció…o… tal vez oyó decir algo de ella… o… la vio…- dijo mientras sus ojos crecían con emoción.- aunque sea una sola vez, no se…cualquier cosa…cualquier pista…algo…- luego bajo la vista.- nadie me dice nada.- termino frustrada mirando el diario que yacía enfrente de ella .- ahora que ella hable con celestia, no me va a decir nada…

Spike: ¿porque piensas que sunset sabe algo?.- pregunto curioso el dragón bebe.

Twilight: no se…hay…hay algo…un sentimiento… de familiaridad… cuando estoy con ella…como si ya la conociera o la hubiera visto antes y… haciendo un análisis, medí cuenta de que solo podría haber sido cuando era bebe, yo no recuerdo haber visto a sunset cuando potrilla y mi abuela no tomo alumnos en años para poder tener más tiempo para cuidarme…asique se da la minúscula posibilidad de que sunset conozca a mi mama.- explico seria y algo esperanzada.

Spike: twi…tienes que ser paciente, todo llega a su tiempo, algún día te lo dirán o…tal vez ella vuelva!- dijo tratando de animarla.- ahora solo hay que enviar la carta… porque la vas a enviar ¿cierto?..

Twilight: si…pero no puedo arrancar la hoja del diario, tampoco duplicarlo porque si lo hago me veré tentada a leer la carta, mañana por la mañana le enviare el diario con derphy.- dijo decidida.

Spike: esa es mi twlight!.- alabo spike.- ...ahhhg( bostezo) bueno es hora de irse a la cama… ¿vienes?.- dijo con cansancio el joven dragón.

Twilight: si mañana va hacer un día agitado, quedamos de reunirnos con las chicas en sugar cube corner - dijo para después lanzar un largo bostezo.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas y después de darse las buenas noches, ambos cayeron dormidos.

En el sueño de twilight:

Twilight parecía estar acostada en algún lugar en medio de la nada, abrió los ojos mirando a todos lados se encontraba en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas, en la que podía ver por algunos destellos blancos que salían de las paredes negras que solo se podían distinguir del piso porque el mismo parecía alguna especie de cristal polarizado, ella siguió pasando la vista por aquel lugar en busca de algo que le indicara en donde se encontraba…su mirada se detuvo en un semental que estaba sentado a unos pocos pasos de ella, el corcel sonreía y miraba fijamente a twilight que empezaba a inquietarse.

Twilight: ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?.- pregunto rápido y con miedo.

El semental lavanda, con melena y cola estilo rebelde y de color azul marino y una raya morada, sus ojos eran verde jade y su cuti-mark eran dos espadas en combate, el semental sonreía y miraba fijamente a twilight.

¿?: Tranquila potranca, nadie te va a lastimar.- dijo con vos profunda y tranquila. 

Twilight: ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué quiere?- dijo en pose amenazante.

¿?: terca como su madre…le dices que se calme y hace justo lo contrario.- pensó el semental.- tu y yo desgraciadamente no nos conocemos…pero nunca te lastimaría…mira esto es un sueño y no tengo mucho tiempo…vine a advertirte… no leas la carta.-dijo serio y twilight puso cara de confusión.- si la lees cosas malas sucederán, te lo advierto twilight…

Twilight: ¿de que estas hablando?, yo no iba a leerla.-se defendió twilight.

¿?: Si como no, no me mientas…tu y yo sabemos que planeabas leerla.- dijo en tono de regano.- y más te vale que dejes de mentir jovencita, prométeme que no vas a leerla.- dijo serio

Twilight: no voy a leerla…- dijo con la cabeza gacha y luego la alzo.- un minuto…usted no puede…

¿?: tarde ya lo prometiste.- interrumpió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Antes de que twilight pudiera reclamar el semental comenzó a desvanecerse.

¿?: Huy…se acabó el tiempo…muy pronto sabrás que…

El extraño semental no pudo terminar la frase ya que twilight despertó en ese instante, mirando hacia todos lados en busca del semental pero solo vio a su habitación, suspiro en desilusión y fastidio.

Twilight: ¿Qué?... ¿Qué era lo que iba a saber?.- se preguntó a sí misma.

Frustrada twilight salió de su habitación hacia la cocina tenía la garganta seca y necesitaba un poco de agua, ella entro a la cocina sin prestar mucha atención a nada sirvió el agua en un vaso de vidrio y se lo tomo entero sintiendo como el frio liquido mojaba su seca garganta, volvió a llenar el vaso con intención de tomarlo en la cama, se dirigió somnolienta a su habitación pero su atención se desvió a diario que reposaba en la mesa de lectura de su despacho, ella entro a la habitación dejo el vaso de agua en el escritorio y fijo su atención en el diario ella extendió su casco para abrirlo…estuvo casi en la cubierta cuando las palabras del misterioso semental cruzaron su mente y rápidamente retiro su casco y negó con la cabeza:

Twilight: realidad o no, le voy a demostrar a ese semental que no iba a leer la carta.- dijo decidida decisión que cayó al ver nuevamente al diario.- bueno tal vez le iba a echar una miradita solo por si las moscas…- dijo tratando de volver a leer el diario pero nuevamente recogió su pata.- no!, no voy a leerla.- se dijo asi misma solo para volver a ver el diario y querer leerlo nuevamente, así en no lo leo – si lo leo se mantuvo por unos minutos hasta que ya harta de la tentación y en un arranque de orgullo tomo su agua y salió de la habitación la cual hechizo, para que se pudiera abrir hasta la mañana siguiente…todo en orgullo cansancio e incluso ira que sucedió en segundos y tan pronto se vio afuera quiso volver a entrar tal y como esperaba la puerta no se abrió, twilight resoplo y se dirigió a su habitación murmurando quien sabe que cosas por lo bajo, tan pronto llego se metió en la cama tomo el agua y trato de dormir, pero era imposible no podía sacar la carta de su mente y eso la molestaba.

Twilight: _no pienses en la carta, no pienses en la carta, no dice nada, nada_ _.-_ murmuro para si misma mientras se movía y revolcaba en la cama sin poder dormir, mientras más se esforzaba por no pensar en la carta más pensaba en ella.- ah…es inútil…- dijo frustrada.- solo a mí me pasan estas cosas, primero un semental se me apárese en sueno y me regana por algo no he hecho y como por arte de magia voy y lo hago.- dijo como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación pero eso no la detuvo de seguir.- luego una carta que no deja de tentarme a leerla y si la leo mi abu se enojaría mucho ¿Qué se supone que haga?.- dijo desesperada y mirando a smarthy panst( que había recuperado el mismo día en que casi la perdió) la muñeca se encontraba en la mesita de noche de twilight, y como era de esperarse no dijo nada( y si lo hiziera patica pa' que te tengo), twilight observo la muñeca por un tiempo y después la tomo y la abrazo, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta llegar a una cajita azul marino decorada con su cuti-mark en el frente y los costados pero en la tapa tenía el sol de la cuti-mark de celestia.

Twilight: no soy una potranca.- susurro para sí misma.- pero necesito dormir así que…

Su cuerno se ilumino y abrió la pequeña cajita de cual comenzó a salir una preciosa melodía, mientras destellos de luz procedentes de la misma iluminaron la oscura habitación luego tomaron forma de ponys más específicamente ella y celestia, celestia tenía cargada a una twilight bebe y la mesia tiernamente mientras comenzaba a entonar una vieja nana equestriana…la voz de celestia y la música hacían un maravilloso conjunto, twilight veía atenta la escena que pronto cambio a una con twilight de no más de 5 años que jugaba entre las patas de celestia que seguía cantando y jugando con la potranca que tenía entre sus patas…, los ojos de twilight empezaron a pesar al igual que su cabeza que callo suavemente en las almohadas dormida abrazada a smarthy panst, la cajita siguió tocando y las escenas cambiando hasta llegar al fin sin embargo solo había una yegua y no, no era celestia o twilight era sunset quien era una alicorn y susurro:

Sunset: dulces sueños mi twilight….

Luego se desvaneció junto con todo destello o melodía…y el único sonido que quedaba eran los leves ronquidos de twilight que nunca había podido escuchar la melodía entera…afuera la luna brillaba con intensidad en lo alto del cielo nocturno.

Mientras en el castillo de canterlot ( más específicamente los sueños de luna)

Se encontraba en una habitación acompañada del el misterioso semental y una alicorn hembra de pelaje blanco marfil su melena representaba el atardecer y el principio de la noche, con ojos turquesa.

¿?: Gracias por permitirme entrar princesa.- dijo el misterioso corcel.

Luna: era necesario iron, no podemos permitir que twilight sepa la verdad, no así…., tal vez pronto sunset vuelva y… hable con ella.- dijo luna seria.

Galaxia: esperemos hija mía, me temo que sunset va a tener que enfrentar sus demonios, solo espero que twilight lo vaya a tomar bien…ella es fuerte, pero lo que viene puede ser demasiado para cualquiera.- dijo seria galaxia.

Iron asintió.- ahora que su poder a incrementado esa cosa puede venir tras ella nuevamente y la única que puede detenerlo es sunset, sin ella aquí todo está en peligro- dijo preocupado y serio.

Luna asintió: el sol cada día exige más y celi se está volviendo cada vez más débil…ya lo ha demostrado, contra chrysails, sombra y discord…la antigua celi los hubiera derrotado sin tanto lio y…- un suspiro provino de luna antes de continuar.- últimamente me he dado cuenta que twilight también está ofreciendo de su poder…eso es muy preocupante ella puede ser el elemento magia, tener un potencial mágico admirable pero nada de eso quita que ella todavía es muy joven…una potranca.- dijo seria.

Galaxia: eso no puede ser!, como celi a permitido esto.- dijo escandalizada.

Luna: no puede hacer nada.- negó con la cabeza

Galaxia: esto se está saliendo de control, sunset tiene que entrar en razón y volver…, el sol está exigiendo el segundo descendiente y no solo eso, esa cosa puede volver y atacar en cualquier momento-lamento galaxia.- por lo pronto es bueno que tú también descanses hija mía…yo hablare con tu hermana después…- dijo sonriendo

Luna asintió y tanto galaxia como iron se desvanecieron.

Luna despertó para luego volver a dormir pacíficamente.

El sol de celestia iluminaba en lo alto del cielo, y en ponyville todos se asían sus labores diarias esto incluye a cierta pegaso gris con crin rubia y ojos en diferentes direcciones que se dirigía hacia el castillo de la armonía, al llegar toco tres veces la puerta que fue abierta por un dragón bebe.

Spike: buenos días derphy.- dijo alegre spike.

Derphy: buenos spike, sabes ¿porque twilight me mando a llamar?, digo no me molesta que lo haga pero ya sabes dijo derphy con una sonrisa.

Spike: si claro, pasa en lo que ella baja, recién hice muffins puedes tomar algunos mientras esperas.- dijo él bebe dragón con una sonrisa.

Dephy: gracias spike.- dijo derphy mientras se sentaba en la sala a devorar un par mientras spike subía por twilight.

En el despacho de twilight:

Esta acababa de escribir la carta que mandaría con el diario, el cual estaba empacando y tratando de recordar en lo decepcionada que estaría su abu si ella leyera la carta, para controlar su tentación, cuando al fin hubo terminado noto la presencia de spike en el marco de la puerta.

Spike: ya llego derphy, twi.- dijo spike sonriente.

Twlight: si vamos spike, mientras más pronto me deshaga de esta carta mejor me sentiré.- dijo con un tono cansado.

Spike asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala donde se encontraba derphy, cuando llegaron la pegaso los recibió con una sonrisa.

Twilight: buenos días derphy.- dijo con una sonrisa y manteniendo el paquete con agarre mágico.

Derphy: buenos twilight, ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar?.- dijo con curiosidad la pegaso grisácea

Twilight: necesito que le entregues esto a la princesa celestia, es de máxima importancia...- dijo con seriedad.- _que esto esté lo más lejos de mi como sea posible.-_ termino la oración para si misma.

Derphy: de inmediato.- dijo asiendo un saludo militar al revés.

Twilight entrego el paquete y derphy se despidió y salio volando, mientras el diario se dirigía a canterlot, twilight y spike se dirigieron a sugar cube corner para desayunar con las demás manen 6.

En canterlot. Las monarcas tanto del sol como la luna se encontraban en el salón del trono firmando algunos papeles y haciendo uno que otro comentario dispar hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por un guardia.

Guardia: disculpen mi intromisión princesas, pero una mensajera de poniville dice traer un paquete para la princesa celestia.- dijo con una reverencia

Celestia: que pase.- dijo amable pero firme mente. Y el guardia pronto se retiro para que pasara.

Luna: ha de ser derphy.- Comento luna.

Celestia: si, me pregunto porque no me envió la carta por spike.- dijo curiosa.

Antes de que las princesas continuaran con la charla, dephy ingreso en la habitación, hizo la usual reverencia y entrego el paquete amarillo.

Derphy: magestad, la princesa twilight le envía este paquete dice que es urgente.- dijo derphy seria y siguiendo el protocolo.

Celestia: grasias derphy, puedes retirarte.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Dephy hizo una reverencia y se marchó, celestia miro el paquete con una gran sonrisa y no dudo en abrirlo y tomar la carta.

 _Querida princesa celestia._

 _Ayer en la noche recibí una carta de canterlot higt, la carta era de sunset en la que me explicaba(_ en este punto de la carta celestia se estaba poniendo nerviosa) que _te entregara la carta del diario sin leerla y te he mandado el diario así podrás contestar._

 _Con cariño tu fiel estudiante_

 _Twilight sparkle_

 _PD: salúdame a luna_

Celestia termino de leer la carta con los ojos abiertos como platos y vidriosos.

Celestia: sunset…- apenas pudo articular.

Luna vio a celestia y luego hizo una seña a los guardias para que se retiraran ello hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

Con ansiedad abrió el diario y busco la página en la que estaba escrita la carta la cual encontró rápidamente, ella miro la página sin saber muy bien que hacer estaba muy nerviosa hacía años que no sabía de sunset, sabia cosas primordiales que le había dicho twilight u otros ponys pero no habían tenido una charla entre ellas, celestia tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo dejo salir, miro a luna quien asintió y luego comenzó a leer lentamente cada palabra….

Después de unos minutos celestia acabo de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente el diario contra su pecho.

Celestia: siempre serás mi hija sunset no importa que, siempre serás mi pequeña potra rebelde,.- susurro celestia al diario.

En ponyville las chicas acaban de salir de sugarcube corner entre risas y charlas, hasta que una potrilla aproximadamente 1 ano más joven que la cutie mark crusaders se acercó corriendo.

¿?: es la princesa twilight sparkle!.- dijo mientras saltaba alrededor de una sonrojada twilight.

¿?: no puedo creerlo!, es ella!.- celebro la potrilla.

Pinkie sonrió ampliamente pero antes de que pedirá decir algo una voz mayor sonó.

¿?: cálmate ruby,- dijo una yegua de la edad de las mane 6 mientras se acerca acompañada de otra yegua.

Ambas se acercaron sin hacer ninguna reverencia y fijaron su atención en twilight quien ahora estaba pálida y con los ojos bien abiertos como si les tuviera miedo.

¿?: baya que a pasado tiempo twilight.- dijo la otra yegua.

Las chicas miraban extrañadas la escena mientras spike miraba a las recién llegadas con desconfianza.

Twilight: ustedes…articulo sin aliento

 **Y ese es el capítulo, wow es el capítulo más largo que hemos escrito y tuvimos que cortarlo….**

 **¿Quiénes son las yeguas recién llegadas?**

 **¿Porque twilight parece tenerles miedo?**

 **¿Que responderá celestia a sunset?**

 **Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de DESENDIENTES DEL SOL.**

 **Blue flare: wow esta historia ha dado un gran giro.**

 **Misterio: bueno como dijimos en el primer capítulo no tenemos idea de lo que va a pasar.**

 **Una disculpa por tardar tanto.**

 **Eso fue todo por el momento**

 **Nos leeremos pronto**

 **Se despiden: MYSTERIO NOCTURNO Y BLUE FLARE**

 **ADIOSSSSSS**


	5. la carta, el extraño y los unicornios 2

**Lean todo hasta el final, aviso importante.**

Twilight: ustedes…- articulo sin aliento.

¿?: Entonces, si nos recuerdas.- dijo la primera en hablar, esta era una yegua rosa palido y su melena era dorada atada con una hermosa cinta roja, ojos celestes y su cutimark era una rosa dorada.

Las chicas miraban la escena sin entender mucho lo que pasaba, twilight miraba las chicas y luego las yeguas sin saber qué hacer.

¿?: Te vas de canterlot sin avisar y ni siquiera nos envías una carta, muy mal twilight sparkle, muy mal...- dijo burlándose la otra yegua con un claro nivel de cinismo, esta era una yegua azul celeste con crin azul más oscura, sus ojos eran verdes y su cutimark era un libro abierto con marco plateado.

¿?: Claro que de este basurero no hay mucho que contar…pero eso no te justifica.- dijo la primera.

Twilight: ¡basta! Golden petal, no voy a permitir que insultes a poniville, si solo viniste a molestarme puedes ¡largarte por donde mismo has venido!, si no has lo que sea que vas a hacer y ¡márchate!.- grito twilight enojada dejando a las demás (menos a las recién llegadas) con los ojos bien abiertos.

Silver book: oww…la hija de la duquesa se ha enfadado.- dijo como si de un bebe se tratase., mientras las chicas miraban extrañadas por el apodo.

Golden petal: vamos twi, no hay necesidad de gritar, enserio que no aguantas una.- dijo como si nada.

Twilight suspiro y trato de calmarse.

Twilight: bien, ¿Qué quieren?- dijo con fastidio pero calmada.

Silver book: ves que no era tan difícil.- twilight rodo los ojos.

Golden petal: mi hermana tiene una tarea sobre ti y los elementos de la armonía asique explícale lo que sea que hicieron, rápido y te dejamos en paz.- dijo moviendo su casco para que se apure.

Twilight: solo eso.- dijo alzando la ceja.

Golden: si "duquesita" solo eso.- dijo con fastidio y burlándose.

Rainbow: am…disculpen que interrumpa su "charla" y todo eso, pero me pueden explicar ¿por qué le dicen "duquesita" a la nerd acá?- dijo haciendo énfasis en el apodo con los cascos y señalando a twilight quien solo la miro molesta.

Golden pestano dos veces seguidas y luego una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizo en su rostro.'

Golden: ruby.- llamo a su hermanita pequeña.

Ruby: ¡hola Golden!.- dijo eufórica a unos metros del lugar, ella estaba en la espalda de pinkie pie que saltaba de arriba para abajo.- ¡ya hice mi tarea! ¡Wii!.- dijo alzando una libreta mientras reía descontrolada.

Pinkie: era de la historia de los elementos de la armonía y quien mejor que yo para contarla me la sé al derecho y al revés…¿al revés?, espera… ¡sí!, si me la sé al revés.- dijo rapido para luego comenzar a contar la historia de los elementos de la armonía al revés y alejarse saltando con ruby eufórica en su espalda.

Golden sonrió a un más ampliamente y twilight la miro medio asustada.

Golden: entonces no lo saben ¿eh?- dijo mientras se frotaba los cascos maliciosamente.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, twilight tenía una cara nerviosa y spike chocaba una garra contra su cara.

Silver book: no me extraña, conociendo a twilight.- dijo ella con desinterés y malicia.

Rainbow: ¿saber qué?- pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Golden petal: no puedo creerlo, esto es oro, oro!...Digo.- dijo riendo.- bien, bien.- dijo ya calmándose.- ¿ alguna vez twilight les ha presentado a sus padres o mejor dicho su mama?.- las chicas negaron con la cabeza.- predecible de sparkle, pero en la escuela se rumoreaba que es hija de la duquesa más allegada a la corona.- dijo en susurro. (El clásico tono de chisme)

Rarity: ¡dame raffinée!.- grito rarity al escuchar a golden pero luego puso una sonrisa burlona y dijo.- siento quitarte ilusiones querida pero ella solo tiene "una" hija y no es twi, ella es mucho más mayor.

Silver: si claro, pero hay otra hija además de una nieta y sparkle aquí presente es una de ellas.- dijo silver con aire de suficiencia

Rarity: si eso es cierto pero dame raffinée jamas ha presentado a ninguna de ellas y twi no podría quedarse en ponyville si así fuera.- dijo pensativa.- además nunca se ha dicho porque no las ha presentado pero aun así son sus herederas.

Golden: no es obvio se avergüenza de ellas, nunca se conoció el padre de ninguna de ellas en especial la hija, porque de la nieta hay rumores.- dijo intimidando a twilight con la mirada.- una vergüenza

Twilight: ¡oye! ¡Rose de luxe no es nada de eso!.- twilight grito estampando la pesuña en el suelo, para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo y llevarse el casco a la cara.

Silver: lo ven.- dijo señalando lo obvio.

Rainbow: jajajjajajaja…si claro.- dijo con ironia.- están hablando de twilight sparkle la nerd de celestia.- dijo mientras twilight puso cara de: no me ayudes.- digo estudiante de celestia y ahora es princesa y a quien la princesa le presento todos los nobles de canterlot.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Golden: digan lo que quieran, pero nosotras vimos varias veces que era un carruaje real el que la recogía en la academia incuso antes de que fuera estudiante de la princesa.- dijo atrayendo la atención de las chicas que estaban de cascos cruzados y miraron a twilight interrogantes.- ¿te atreves a negarlo sparkle?.- dijo como cazador triunfante que acorralo a su presa.

Twilight: no, eso último es cierto.- dijo bajando la cabeza.- pero mi mama no es una noble.

Golden: no… y aquella vez que te recogió la misma princesa celestia y tu disque aun no la conocías.- le echó en cara casi con enojo, las chicas miraban atónitas.- bien les una contaremos una historia.

 **Flashback** :

Una pequeña Golden y silver salían ultimas de la escuela, era una academia para unicornios no era tan buena como la que la princesa celestia dirigía pero aun así era muy buena, ambas potrillas de no más de 6 años iban molestas por los pasillos.

Golden: no puedo creer que la maestra nos haya castigado!, mis padres me van a matar.- dijo mirando la nota que tenía que darles a sus padres.

Silver: y todo por culpa de sparkle.- dijo aún más molesta silver.

Golden: luego nos vengaremos de ella.- dijo ya más calmada.

Las potrillas siguieron en silencio por el pasillo hasta casi llegar a la entrada donde vieron que alguien a un seguía hay era twilight quien aún esperaba sentada en la entrada.

Golden: ¿pero que hace aquí?- dijo medio susurrado

Silver: no tengo idea.

Ambas potras se escondieron tras una de las esquinas lo suficientemente grande para ambas potrillas mientras espiaban a twilight quien seguía sentada en los grandes escalones, después de unos minutos vieron a la potrilla levantarse al oír que un carruaje se acercaba, las potras escondidas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver un carruaje rojo vino con incrustaciones en oro y plata marcando el emblema real (un sol estilizado con una media luna plateada en su centro) era jalado por cuatro guardias pegasos, la boca de las potras se abrió aún más al ver a la mismísima princesa celestia bajar del carro y acercarse a la potranca lavanda quien emocionada la abrazo fuertemente y la princesa le devolvió el abrazo, después de unos segundos se separaron.

Celestia: y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunto con curiosidad y ternura ante la potranca.

Twilight: ¡muy bien!, aprendí mucho.- dijo emocionada la pequeña.

Celestia rio levemente al ver la emoción de la pequeña.

Celestia: eso está muy bien.- luego la princesa dijo algo que no entendieron las potrancas escondidas y luego ambas subieron al carro y se marcharon.

Al verlas perderse en el cielo ambas potrancas salieron de su escondite aun con la boca abierta.  
Golden: silver.- exclamo sin aliento.

Silver: si, Golden.- dijo en el mismo estado

Golden: ¿viste lo mismo que yo?

Silver: aja.

 **Fin del flashback.**

La mirada de las chicas estaba totalmente en twilight quien se sentía acorralada, la presión era tal que twilight sudaba intensamente.

Golden: ¿lo vas a negar sparkle?- dijo echando más leña al fuego, que de por sí ya era un incendio.

Spike: ¡basta con eso!- exploto el joven dragón al sentir el tenso ambiente.- ¡ya déjala Golden! y ustedes.- apuntando a las manen 6.- no les da vergüenza, están mirando a twilight como si no la conocieran, ¿Qué les pasa?, por el amor de dios ustedes son amigas.- dijo molesto y las chicas bajaron la cabeza.

Golden: tú no te metas spike.- dijo al bebe dragón.- estamos hablando con sparkle, no contigo.- luego miro a twilight.-aun si tu mama no es dame raffinée, tus padres son nobles y por lo visto de los más poderosos, la pregunta del millón es…¿Por qué jamás te presentaron o tú los presentaste a ellos?- su voz era maliciosa, tenía una sonrisa malévola y ojos acusadores (que ya estaban empezando a asustar a todos los presentes incluso a silver), puso una expresión como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo que decidió guardar para después y hablo con ira y exigencia.- ¡responde sparkle!, o… ¿todavía serás tan descarada como para negarlo?.- la ira de Golden crecía sin control, silver hecho dos pasos para atrás con cara de pavor al ver a su amiga.

Twilight: ¡sí! es cierto, ¡mi familia es noble! Siempre lo ha sido.- exploto la joven alicorn, mientras sus amigas la miraban y ella bajo la cabeza.

Golden: ¡aja!, ya lo han visto… ahí tienen a su "amiga".- dijo señalando a twilight quien bajo aún más la cabeza.- princesa de la amistad siii claaroo, princesa de la mentira será.- ella miro a twilight con repugnancia.- no que para tener una buena amistad había que ser honestos eh sparkle, ¡tú eres una falsa!...- el grito de Golden hizo reaccionar a las chicas, quienes la miraron con furia (si las miradas mataran dios apiade el alma de Golden).- vamos sparkle deja tus mentiras, ¿Por qué no les dices a tus amigas que haces en ponyville?.

Twilight levanto la cabeza y miro a sus amigas una por una la ira estaba reflejada en sus ojos aunque no toda sea hacia ella sintió un peso en su corazón, su vista paro en los ojos de fluttershy en ellos no había ira había otra emoción que no sabía identificar bien ¿comprensión acaso? no podía ser, luego miro a spike que tenía una ceja levantada claramente confuso con lo último que Golden había dicho finalmente su mirada se posó en Golden la ira en los ojos de esta era inscribible, dio un largo suspiro y recogió una pequeña chispa de valentía, ¿de dónde provenía? no lo sabía pero la iba a utilizar su mente recordó una vieja frase que su abuela le dijo; "una princesa no debe mostrar miedo aunque por dentro se esté muriendo". Ella puso su cabeza en alto como una verdadera heredera de las hermanas reales y enfrento a su enemigo con firmeza.

Twilight: ¿que no lo deje en claro?, no quería perder a mis amigas.- dijo firme.- yo por fin pude hacer amigas y no quería ni quiero perderlas.- dijo sinceramente sacando media sonrisa de sus amigas.

Golden: si como no, eres una noble, se supone no puedes estar aquí a menos que…- ella hizo una pausa y su sonrisa creció más y en vez de malévola era casi psicótica.- ¡seas una vergüenza!.- culmino con un grito y luego estallar en risas.

Spike: ¡ella no es ninguna vergüenza!- le grito furioso él bebe dragón pero Golden solo lo ignoro.

Golden: no respondes eh, eso solo me dice que es cierto…, a menos que la señorita tenga la amabilidad de explicarnos.- ira y cinismo era lo único evidente en la voz de Golden.

Twilight: yo…n-no se….- su valentía se desvaneció.- pero… ¡yo no soy ninguna vergüenza!

Golden: ¿no?, ¿y porque estás aquí?, si mami ni papi te lo han dicho "yo" te lo voy a decir, eres una vergüenza, una decepción, una escoria que nunca debió nacer.- dijo con odio puro.

Twilight: e-eso…eso… ¡eso no es cierto!- grito con evidente dolor en su voz.

Golden: ¡lo es!, eso es lo que eres, la vergüenza más grande de tu familia y nada más. 

Twilight se quedó callada, ¿Cómo negar algo que ella misma se había preguntado? Su cabeza estaba echa un lio, tenía dos voces contradiciéndose dentro de sí, una que le gritaba que era mentira y otra que le gritaba que era cierto… entre las dos una estaba ganando y desgraciadamente no era la que contradecía a Golden, sus cuartos traseros cayeron pesadamente al piso al igual que su mirada unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban ahora cubiertos por su melena impidiendo ver el dolor que estos reflejaban…una herida había sido abierta en el corazón de la joven princesa.

Golden sonrió triunfante.

Golden: te has dado cuenta no eres más que una escoria, si no te dieron en adopción es porque das lastima.- las palabras de Golden estaban llenas de veneno, las chicas estaban enojadas y preocupadas nunca habían visto a twilight así y no iban a seguir permitiendo pero antes de que pudieran decir algo.- eres…

Twilight: ¡cállate!- grito con todas su fuerzas, su dolor se había con vertido en rabia y sin pensarlo encendió su cuerno preparando un poderoso hechizo, sus dientes apretados, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

De lo que nadie se había percatado era de que varias nubes se volvieron grises tan pronto las lágrimas de la princesa tocaron la tierra, y el sol intensifico su calor.

Twilight estuvo lista para lanzar el hechizo contra su adversario, pero en el último momento volteo a otro lado serrando fuertemente los ojos y apago su cuerno inmediatamente, soltó un leve quejido causado por el llanto y simplemente rompió a correr mientras lloraba sin control chocando con varios ponis quienes solo la veían pasar preocupados.

Spike: ¡twilight!..., ¡tú! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- le grito encolerizado.- si crees que voy a permitir que le vuelvas hacer daño otra vez estas muy equivocada, ven aquí y te voy a ensenar la lección de tu vida.- grito a punto de saltar a arranarla con sus garras pero fue rápidamente detenido por applejack, quien solo utilizo su casco delantero izquierdo para detenerlo apegándolo a ella.

Applejack: wow ¡detente ahí vaquero!..., este es nuestro.- dijo frunciendo el ceño y se veía a las demás muy enojadas, rainbow en el aire quien choco uno de sus cascos delanteros contra el otro, rarity quien sorprendentemente hizo lo mismo en tierra y fluttershy quien…no se encontraba ahí.

Rarity: oigan ¿Dónde está fluttershy?- dijo al no verla por ningún lado.

Applejack: seguro se asustó al oír tantos gritos y se marchó.- contesto.

Golden: huy que cobarde, que conjunto de amigas una mentirosa y otra cobarde.-dijo ahora burlándose de fluttershy lo cual ya fue colmo.

Rarity: ¡oye!, pero quien te crees.- dijo molesta.

La cosa se iba a poner bien fea de no ser porque pinkie regreso con ruby las dos tenían el ceño fruncido, ruby bajo de la espalda de pinkie y se dirigió a su hermana pisando fuertemente.

Ruby: ¡golden!, ¡estuviste molestando a la princesa twilight!, ¡eso está muy feo!, espera nada más se lo cuente a mama y papa.- dijo molesta y Golden puso cara de susto.

Golden: no te atreverías.- dijo asustada.

Ruby: pruébame.- dijo desafiante.

Golden: ruby hermanita, por favor, te compro lo que quieras… pero no se los digas.- dijo suplicante.

Ruby: me darás un paseo por todo poniville y cargándome.- exigió, golden asintió.- bien adelántate ya te alcanzo.- dijo sonriendo como si nada.

Pinkie: ¿y twilight?- dijo preocupada y seria.

Spike: salió corriendo hacia el castillo, debemos ir rápido antes de que suceda de nuevo.- dijo apurando a las chicas.

Pinkie; no te apures spike no sucederá de nuevo, solo dame un segundo.- dijo seria

Pinkie se acercó a ruby.

Pinkie: tengo que irme twi me necesita

Ruby: no te apures ve con ella en lo que "ella" llega.- dijo seria

Pinkie: lo hare y recuerda… ¡TU TIENES EL PODER!- dijo tremendamente seria

Ruby: lo sé… ¡YO TENGO EL PODER!- dijo igual o más seria.

Pinkie: adiós.- dijo sonriente y alocada.

Ruby: adiós.- dijo de la misma forma y ambas se dirigieron con los suyos saltando de arriba abajo.

Rainbow: okey…- dijo mirando súper extrañada la escena.- spike ¿qué es lo que se supone va a pasar?- dijo refiriéndose a lo que el dragón quería evitar.

Spike; chicas ustedes no lo sabían pero…hubo una vez en la que twilight entro en depresión y fue a causa de Golden, ahora hay que evitar que caiga nuevamente.- explico apurado.- pinkie ¿puedes conseguir pastelillos de chocolate y pasas?, son los preferidos de twi.

Pinkie: oki doki loki, aquí los tengo.- dijo sacando la bolsa de pastelillos de su melena.

El dragón tomo los pastelillos extrañado iba a preguntar como lo había hecho pero mejor decidieron correr hacia el castillo.

Twilight había llegado al castillo e inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama a llorar desconsolada.

Estuvo así hasta que sintió un casco en su espalda tratando de confortarla ella volteo a ver a quien pertenecía el casco y vio a fluettershy quien le sonreía comprensiva.

Twilight: yo…yo siento haberles mentido es…es solo que…- el llanto impidió que continuara y ella se cubrió la cara con los cascos.

Fluttershy: está bien…está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada.- dijo comprensiva y mandando al caño su "timidez".

Twilight se sorprendió ante el maternal tono de fluttershy, tanto que volteo a mirarla dejando el llanto de lado.

Fluttershy: te entiendo mejor de lo que crees.- continuo flutters.

Twilight: e-e… ¿encerio?.- dijo secándose algunas lágrimas que aun resbalaban por su mejilla.

Fluttershy asintió.- mi madre es alguien muy importante y estricta…jamás les he hablado de ella porque para ella soy la decepción más grande de su vida.- ella soltó un suspiro y luego puso una sonrisa.- creo que está enojada conmigo por algo que hice.

Twilight: al menos tú la conoces, yo no sé casi nada de mi madre.- dijo en tono de suspiro.- mi abuela me crio.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué tu madre está enojada contigo?

Fluttershy: sabía que preguntarías, veras lo que paso fue…

En la entrada las chicas y spike acababan de llegar y lentamente subieron las escaleras en caracol hasta la habitación de twilight.

Spike: shhh…- dijo acercándose a la puerta cerrada, las chicas asintieron mientras spike tocó la puerta con cara de preocupación.- twilight…twilight habré…tengo pastelillos.- dijo agitando la bolsa

La puerta brillo con un aura purpura mientras twilight la habria, spike se asomó lentamente con las chicas por detrás, él se sorprendió al ver a twilight sonriendo junto a fluttershy ambas sentadas en las cama.

Spike: ¿estás bien?- pregunto aun preocupado.

Twilight asintió mientras veía a las chicas con pena.

Twilight: siento haberles mentido.- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Applejack: no te preocupes sugarcube, todas hemos mentido en algo.- ella soltó una leve risa.- incluso yo y eso que soy el elemento de la honestidad.- dijo con gracia.

Twilight la miro.- yo…supongo que…terminare l-lo…que Golden empezó.- ella tomo aire y hablo.-por lo que se mi padre podría estar muerto y mi madre bueno…ella está en un viaje…y…y-yo…no sé nada de ella.- dijo entre cortada.- mi abuela me crio, ella es alguien de mucho poder y autoridad, una de la nobles más altas y aunque ella es genial no es lo mismo, yo siento no poder decirles más pero yo...- ella hizo una pausa

Spike: tiene prohibido decir quien es.- termino spike al ver la indecisión de twilight.- en los anos se ganan muchos amigos pero también enemigos, si alguien descubre quien es twilight real mente las consecuencias pueden ser astronómicas.- explico antes de que las chicas pudieran preguntar.

Rarity: está bien querida.

Rainbow: está bien cabeza de huevo… si no puedes, no lo digas.- dijo en su tono normal.

Pinkie: ¡rainbow!, deja de decirle asi a twi, dudo mucho que a su abuela le guste.- corrijio pinkie sorprendiendo a todos.

Twilight: tu… ¿sabes quién es mi abuela?.- pregunto con los ojos abiertos.

Pinkie: por supuesto que si tontita…- twilight abrió aún más los ojos.- duh es muy obvio…tu abuela es la mama de tu mama.-dijo pinkie con una sonrisa, todos los ojos estaban en ella y todos los presentes no hicieron más que reír.

Rarity: fluttershy querida ¿como hiciste para llegar aquí primero que nosotras?

Fluttershy: eh…yo…seguí a twilight cuando salió corriendo.- explico sencillamente.

Rainbow: flutters puede volar rápido cuando lo desea.- dijo como si nada.

Pinkie: oye twi…tu… vas a venir a la fiesta de bienvenida ¿verdad?.- pregunto poniendo ojitos pinkie.

Rarity: ¡pinkie!... que no ves que twilight está…

Twilight: si voy.- interrumpió.- "una noble no debe de mostrar debilidad aunque por dentro se esté muriendo".- repitió la frase de su abuela.

Rarity: esa frase es horrible.- dijo poniendo cara de susto.

Fluttershy: pero cierta.- reafirmo con firmeza.- si hay debilidad en la nobleza, el reino es devil y lo enemigos podrían aprovechar para atacar. Dijo como si fuera una regla, su voz sonaba grave y ronca como un guardia.

Las miradas se fueron a fluttershy ahora todas menos la de twilight y rainboiw.

Pinkie: ¡vamos! ¡Tenemos que llegar para la fiestaaaa!.- dijo eufórica pinkie y se encho a correr jalando a twilight y flutters consigo y las demás no tuvieron de otra que seguir a la alocada poni quien tenía segundas intenciones.

En sugar cube corner la fiesta había comenzado y todos se divertían aunque algunos ponis se acercaban a twilight para preguntarle si se encontraba bien la mayoría de estos fueron algunos con los que tropezó mientras corría, a lo cual ella siempre respondía:

Twilight: si…estoy bien fue solo que tuve un mal momento…, pero todo ya está arreglado.- con esa frase termino de hablar con el ultimo poni, ella soltó un suspiro triste y vio a spike hablando con pinkie, en ese momento ella comenzó a alejarse de todos y encaminarse a la puerta para salir sin que nadie lo notase en este momento quería estar sola…, justo en ese momento pinkie la alcanzo y twilight vio su intento frustrado.

Twilight: no es lo que parece.- trato de mentir twi (muy mal por cierto).

Pinkie: siesloqueparece.- dijo rápido.- ve!alguienteestaesperandoencasa… ¡diviértete!- finalizo pinkie sacando a twilight "sigilosamente".

Twilight se vio a fuera de la fiesta pestañeando sin entender nada, ya que apenas pudo entender lo que dijo la hiperactiva poni.

Twilight: ¿Qué?... ¿alguien?... me pregunto quién…- twilight calló al ver que estaba hablando consigo misma y no le quedo de otra que caminar a casa y ver quien la estaba esperando y… ¡como rayos sabía eso pinkie!

Twilight entro con cautela al castillo y camino lentamente en su interior pasando a lo que seria la sala de estar y quedo sorprendida con su visitante… hay sentada en uno de los sillones la princesa celestia, gobernante de ecuestrita, monarca del sol y más importante su abuela, estaba leyendo un libro que dejo de inmediato a sentir a twilight llegar.

Twilight: ¡abu!.- grito con felicidad y luego mirar a todos lados si alguien la había escuchado ganándose una risita de parte de celestia quien se acercó un poco más a ella.

Celestia: tranquila twilight estamos solas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Apenas escuchar estas palabras twilight corrió para abrasarla fuertemente y celestia le correspondió felizmente.

Celestia: oh…, mi pequeña… me he enterado de todo.- dijo mientras abrazaba a twilight con cascos y alas.

Twilight: yo…- ella no sabía que decir, ni que sentir, solo dejo las palabras fluir.- me dolió…, me dolió mucho abuela.- fue lo único que pudo articular, mientras escondía la cabeza en el pecho de celestia y sentía una gran molestia en la garganta a causa de contener el llanto.

Celestia: shhh…, está bien pequeña.- dijo sin querer empujarla más.- ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo, a pasar un día juntas?- dijo tranquilamente.

Twilight saco la cabeza del pecho de celestia y la miro a los ojos.

Twilight: ¿y los deberes?- dijo aun sin soltar a celestia.

Celestia: ahora mi único deber es hacer sentir bien a mi nietecita.- twilight solo sonrió.- ¿entonces nos vamos?

Twilight: pero… ¿y spike?... el aún está en la fiesta.- dijo pensativa.

Celestia: se quedara con rarity, esta todo arreglado.- dijo con una sonrisa que se le contagio a twilight.

Twilight: vamos.- dijo mirando a su abuela a los ojos y sonriendo tranquilamente.

Ambas alicornios se dispusieron a salir, celestia tomo una cesta que había dejado atrás del sillón y alzaron vuelo.

Ellas se alejaron de ponyville, pasaron por las hermosas montañas de canterlot, todo el camino conversando y jugando en el aire, celestia no volvió a tocar el tema de Golden en todo el viaje, pronto vieron su destino al frente, "las praderas alicorn", extensas llanuras de verdes prados, altos árboles, inmensas variedades de flores, las verdes praderas eran cruzadas por un gran rio que se dividía en arroyos que formaban un alicorn debido a esto su nombre, ningún pony sabia el porqué de esto pero la naturaleza era caprichosa y esa fue la única explicación que se le dio al fenómeno.

Aterrizaron bajo la sombra de un viejo roble ubicado cerca de la orilla de lo que se supone componía la melena del alicorn.

Celestia: bueno hemos llegado.- dijo admirando la vista en especial un gran campo de rosas.

Twilight: s-si…- dijo sin aliento, el vuelo la había cansado bastante.

Celestia: twi, si estabas cansada tendrías que haberme avisado.- la regañó al ver su estado, luego puso una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.- _¿se parece tanto a ella?... ambas son tercas y orgullosas._ \- pensó con una sonrisa.- bueno… no estamos aquí para regaños.- celestia se acercó a la joven potranca y saco una botella de agua de la cesta para twi la cual vacío en tiempo record.

Twilight soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y luego se paró.

Twilight: listo, ya podemos empezar.- dijo con una sonrisa

Celestia: ¿segura?.- dijo con una risita, twi asintió.

La tarde paso entre juegos y risas, jugaron varios juegos en tierra y aire, nadaron en las templadas aguas del rio(o estanque) alicorn, hicieron un pequeño descanso para comer, entre la comida se podían observar varios tipos de postres entre ellos, pastel de nube, pai de manzana y muchos muchos más.

Al final subieron a una alta colina en la que se podía apreciar toda "la pradera alicorn" en su más bella forma al igual que las lejanas montañas de canterlot, ellas se tumbaron en el verde pasto twilight bajo las alas de celestia.

La joven potranca mantenía su vista en el pasto pensativa, celestia noto esto pero mantuvo su vista en el horizonte, era necesario que ella diera el primer paso.

Twilight: abu…- llamo indecisa twilight.

Celestia: si mi pequeña.- respondió manteniendo su vista en twilight.

Twilight: yo… es…sobre…- ella estaba tratando de formar las palabras correctas.

Celestia: Golden.- finalizó celestia y twilight asintió con la cabeza gacha.- escucha twilight, ella no tiene la razón, tú no eres una vergüenza para nadie mucho menos tu madre.- dijo seria mientras le dio una pequeña caricia en la cabeza.

Twilight: pero ¿Por qué estoy en ponyville?...- dijo con duda.

Celestia sonrió.- porque quieres estar hay twilight, porque veo una sonrisa en ti desde que te di permiso para quedarte… porque…todo poni abandona el nido en algún momento.- dijo lo último con nostalgia, recordando el fatídico día en que sunset escapo, el recuerdo traía lagrimas a sus ojos pero se contuvo, no podía permitirse el lujo de llorar ante su nieta, no en este momento.

Twilight: ¿cómo ella?.- pregunto con tristeza

Celestia: si… en cierto modo.- dijo nostálgica.

Twilight: pero… yo… es que… ¿Por qué me dejo?... ¿porque… porque no sé nada de ella?- pregunto mirando a los ojos a celestia, ojos que expresaban duda y dolor.

Celestia: porque fue obligada a ello.- respondió volviendo a mirar el horizonte, la duda de twilight se intensifico, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo celestia soltó un suspiro y la miro directo a los ojos.- veras twilight… tus padres bueno… a tu padre yo jamás lo conocí, el murió antes de que tu nacieras y…- otro suspiro- en esos momentos tu madre y yo estábamos peleadas… ella escapo… después de 5 años ella regreso contigo… eras tan pequeña apenas 2 meses de nacida y quería mantenerte a salvo…

Twilight: y ¿la única forma era dejarme sin una pista de quién es?- interrumpió amargamente.

Celestia: no twilight… déjame explicarte.- ella hizo una pausa organizando sus ideas y continuo.- en ti vive la llama de la armonía, la chispa que enciende los elementos y los mantiene estables… tu madre lo sabía desde que naciste… desgraciadamente ella no era la única… como existe el bien también el mal… todo lo contrario a la paz y la armonía… el odio, el rencor, toda emoción negativa y malos deseos tiene nombre y cuerpo… "el ingens caligo", una criatura cambia formas que como dije antes su poder y alimento son los malo sentimientos y pensamientos, un viajero estelar, que destruye universos y realidades donde haya odio, nadie sabe de donde salieron exactamente o su verdadera forma pero lo que sí sabemos es… que alguna vez hubo o hay en equestria y se nos presentan como un lodo putrefacto, twilight esta criatura se enteró de tu nacimiento y de lo que significaba este para él y los de su especie y… quiso destruirte a como dé lugar, acabar contigo mientras aun eras incapaz de hacerle frente, cuando tu madre vino a mi buscando protección para ti, esa criatura invadió el castillo y…- celestia tembló y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero se contuvo y prosiguió.- te arrebato tus alas, se llegó gran parte de tu magia pegaso… tu madre no lo soporto y persiguió a la criatura hasta casi matarla, sin embargo escapo y tu madre juro acabarla a ella y a toda su especie, para mantenerte a salvo, antes de irse me hizo prometer no decirte nada sobre ella o tu padre.- y asi finalizo su relato.

Twilight: ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?.- dijo sorprendida.

Celestia: eso es algo que solo ella puede explicarte, pequeña.- dijo poniendo una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.- oh vamos sonríe… tu madre volverá más pronto de lo que crees.- dijo acariciando la cabeza de twi.

Twilight: de… ¿de verdad?.- dijo esperanzada.- entonces ella va a venir muy pronto.- dijo con alegría.

Celestia: sip…-afirmo con seguridad.

Twilight sonrió pero luego levanto una ceja

Twilight: am…abu… ¿no es hora de bajar el sol?.- dijo al ver el horizonte.

Celestia rio: esperaba que te dieras cuenta.- dijo con una sonrisa, twilight se acurruco bajo sus alas y celestia ilumino su cuerno empezando a descender al sol, mientras luna subía la luna desde canterlot, twilight observo como su abuela cumplía su deber, de ella emanaba un calor agradable para la joven princesa.

Así como el sol se ocultó por las lejanas montañas de canterlot y la luna tomo su respectivo lugar en el cielo, los ojos de la joven princesa twilight sparkle se cerraron sumiéndose en un profundo sueno, con varias de sus dudas resueltas, pero… aún quedaban muchas en espera.

Celestia llego al castillo de canterlot con una dormida twilight levitando suavemente al frente suyo, celestia se encamino hacia la habitación de twilight en el castillo topándose con luna en el transcurso.

Luna: y ¿Cómo les fue?.- dijo susurrando para no despertar a twilight.

Celestia: de maravilla.- dijo de la misma forma.

Luna: sabes aun no me explico ¿cómo diantres hizo pinkie y la potrilla en su lomo para ir y venir de ponyville hasta aquí?- dijo dudosa pero susurrando

Celestia: me temo estoy en las mismas.- dijo riendo.- supongo que pinkie siempre será pinkie.

Luna; sabes tampoco, me explico cómo fuiste capaz de decirle tal frase a twilight, santo cielo es tu nieta y esa frase es muy cruel.- dijo medio susurro medio regaño.

Celestia: si es cruel, pero no puedes negar que es cierta.- dijo con una sonrisa, luna se mantuvo callada.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación de twilight, luna abrió las puertas y celestia entro dejando a twilight suavemente sobre la cama y cubriéndola con las sabanas hecho esto se quedó observando a twilight había una pequeña sonrisa un su rostro, celestia recordó como había entrado un guardia al salón del trono, diciendo que el elemento de la risa, una potranca en su lomo y una yegua desconocida solicitan hablar con ella urgentemente y quese trataba de twilight, recordaba cuando pasaron y como silver le había contado todo lo que ella y Golden habían dicho, recordaba que en vez de reaccionar con enojo reacciono con preocupación, recordaba haber trazado un plan para animar a twilight incluso recordaba como pinkie se "tele transportó" con la pequeña unicornio en su lomo y la yegua, sin que ninguna activara su cuerno (me refiero solo a las unicornios, pinkie no tiene cuerno) y la mirada más que confusa que compartió con luna.

Celestia: ¿porque te dejo quedarte en ponyville?... porque hay tienes grandes amigas.- ella miro a luna quien la esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa.- y eso…es lo mas importante.

Celestia deposito un beso en la frente de twilight y salió de la habitación apagando las luces a su paso.

 **Blue flare: y eso es todo el capítulo, lamentamos la tardanza, las clases y las interrupciones dificultaron mucho la escritura.**

 **Mysterio: antes de irnos… en celebración al 31 de octubre, queremos hacer un especial preguntas y respuestas, ya que ese día me vuelvo más vieja y me deshago de los 14 años.**

 **Blue: ¿Qué opinan?, si les gusta la idea, dejen sus preguntas en los comentarios.**

 **Misterio: o en mensajes privados, incluso en el Facebook, camil trinidad sanchez (ese no es mi nombre) en algún mensaje.**

 **Blue: pueden ser preguntas del fic o personales.**

 **Misterio: y si no les gusta la idea, entonces tal vez tengamos otro capitulo.**

 **Blue: eso fue todo por el momento.**

 **Misterio: nos leeremos pronto.**

 **¡Adiosito!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mysterio nocturno: hello!, bueno damas y caballeros, mares y gencolt y todo el que no entendió eso último, al parecer no les gustó la idea del preguntas y respuestas.**

 **Blue flare: es extraño yo pensé que tendrían dudas acerca del pasado de fluttershy y las razones de Golden.**

 **Mysterio: yo también, pero eso no es el tema la cosa es que como no hubo especial aquí tienen este hermoso capitulo.**

 **Blue: se basa en el sueño de sunset la noche en que envió la carta, claro y vermos un poco más de iron y sunset.**

 **Mysterio: y algo de romance para sunset. (A la pobre solo la habíamos hecho pasar de todo)**

 **Blue: y lo que le falta por pasar.**

 **Disclaimer: mlp no es nuestro, ni la imagen de portada.**

 **En el capítulo anterior, (arco de sunset)**

Con todo escrito sunset cerro el diario y suspiro, vio el reloj que marcaba las 12:03, tenía que dormir…mañana abría escuela… ella se acostó con el diario apretado contra su pecho buscando algún tipo de calor en él y no tardo en caer dormida sumergida en un sueño que le hizo sonreír, un dulce sueño que en la mañana se sentirá como si fuera acido pero que ahora disfrutaría…

 **Sueño de sunset:**

Sunset despertó tan pronto los rayos del sol habían golpeado su cara, ella se levantó con pereza y miro su entorno encontrándose en el interior del bosque.

Ella suspiro… había pasado un año desde que huyo del castillo.

Voy a huir y viviré de mi espada.- repitió aquella frase que su joven e inocente mente había trazado como plan.

Sunset: idiota.- se dijo a si misma.- vivir de mi espada siii claaaro.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella refunfuño un poco y se levantó, luego suspiro y se estiro, las mañanas nunca habían sido lo suyo, las odiaba de hecho, por más irónico que parezca, ella sunset shimmer hija de la princesa celestia odiaba las mañanas y es que no tenían sentido para ella odiaba tener que despertarse temprano, había huido del castillo para evitar la rutina y de que había servido ahora todavía tenía una rutina y esta era mucho más pesada.

Sunset miro con detenimiento su entorno, había dormido en una cama improvisada en el bosque, esta estaba hecha de paja y hierva a las cuales le puso una manta en sima y otra para taparse ella del frio, esta manta era especial era negra con un borde superior blanco y bordada con medias lunas plateadas y soles dorados entrelazados, una punta del sol con la punta inferior de la luna, y en el centro en un gran marco durado su cutimark resaltando sobre la tela negra, sunset miro la sabana y la froto con delicadeza con su mejilla.

Sunset: mama…- dijo con algunas lágrimas.

Esa manta había sido un regalo especial de cúmplenos, está a diferencia de todas las demás que poseía había sido bordada y confeccionada por la mismísima celestia. Sunset seco las pocas lagrimas que había en sus ojos y siguió corriendo su vista, se encontraba en un claro del bosque del cual desconocía el nombre pero sabía que no era muy peligroso, miro la fogata que había hecho la noche anterior para calentarse y a un costado de su "cama" las alforjas con sus pertenencias después todo lo demás eran arboles viejos y densos pasajes para entrar a ese claro secreto que se había convertido en el refugio de sunset por este mes y tal vez más.

Sunset se paró y azoto todo residuo de sueño necesitaba comenzar el día, primero se acicaló un poco en el rio cercano, luego empezó a preparar su desayuno café y pan ,solo eso tenía, después de tomar su desayuno, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al pueblo que quedaba relativamente cercano para tratar de conseguir algunos bits, a sunset aún le quedaba algo de dinero de lo que había tomado cuando huyo sin embargo era consciente de que si no conseguía más dinero el que tenia se le terminaría acabando pronto, ella llego al mercadillo del pueblo a esa hora no habían muchos ponis por lo que aún no era tiempo de empezar su actuación, sunset era artista callejera, hacia trucos de magia o en algunos casos cantaba, ella tenía la suerte de haber heredado una hermosa voz de su madre.

Y otra vez mi madre me salva el pellejo.- pensó sunset con fastidio.

en fin camino sin rumbo por el mercadillo buscando algún puesto donde necesitaran una trabajadora temporal, es decir, solo por ese día, ella aun tenia deseos de volar y aventurarse en lugar de sentar cabeza en algún pueblo y trabajar normalmente, seguía vagando sin rumbo de pueblo en pueblo. "si quisiera asentarme volvería al castillo" se decía a sí misma.

Finalmente encontró un puesto en el que solicitaban empleado por ese día, desgraciadamente era por el día completo y eso no dejaría a sunset hacer sus trucos.

Sunset: bueno… ganare más que con los trucos… qué más da.- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros entro al local, el cual era una cafetería, uno de los meseros se había reportado enfermo y buscaban empleado por ese día, el lugar era muy agradable, reinaba en un delicioso aroma a café recién molido, sunset se entrevistó para el trabajo y lo consiguió sin problemas.

Y así paso la mañana, tarde y parte de la noche, trabajando sin descanso.

La paga fue buena sin mencionar las propinas que le dejaron los clientes que atendió.

¿?: Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte, a mis clientes les encanto tu servicio podrías ganar bien. – dijo con voz profunda un semental gris, con melena y cola negras además de un mostacho bien cuidado, tenía una camisa blanca con un corbatín negro y una visera verde, su nombre dealer y su cutiemark tres semillas de café.

Sunset: si, dejare el pueblo dentro de poco.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Dealer: como quieras.- dijo algo frustrado.

Sunset asintió y se marchó del lugar sin más, caminó sin rumbo hasta dirigirse a la taberna, el día pesado le había dado ganas de un trago, al llegar al lugar decorado al estilo vaquero, dio un rápido vistazo y se dirigió directamente a la barra y se sentó sin miramientos.

¿?: Hola sunset, que te sirvo.- dijo amablemente el camarero, mientras limpiaba un vaso.

Sunset: lo de siempre, tod.- le respondió con una sonrisa, la verdad nadie sabía el verdadero nombre del semental, él siempre decía que le llamaran tod, era un semental azul cielo con crin y cola negros suave y ojos verde oscuro, su cutiemark era otro misterio del joven semental nadie recordaba haberla visto alguna vez ya que siempre estaba tapada de alguna forma.

Tod: saliendo un whisky cola.- dijo divertidamente mientras preparaba el trago con magia.

Mientras preparaban su trago la vista recorrió el lugar buscando algo en que entretener la mirada, pronto diviso un semental joven a dos asientos de ella estaba tomando una jarra de cidra sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular solo pensando aunque no se veía agobiado solo serio, su pelaje era lavanda oscuro bien cuidado, su crin y cola azul marino con un destello morado relucía en un estilo natural y salvaje cosa que hizo dar un vuelco al corazón de sunset, sus ojos serios y amenazantes eran verde jade fosforescente, tenía una figura alta y torneada, los ojos de sunset recorrieron furiosamente su pecho admirando los músculos del joven unicornio, ella frunció el ceño al encontrar su vista tapada por una vieja chaqueta verde(verde militar) desabrochada, también había un cinturón negro que recorría su pecho más tarde se dio cuenta de que esto era una espada que llevaba en la espalda cosa que la sorprendió levemente, no muchos ponis portan espadas, antes de que su cerebro pudiera encontrar una explicación el joven semental se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de sunset y volteo a verla, las joyas jade y esmeralda se encontraron sintiendo una rara comodidad entre ellas, las mejillas de sunset se tintaron de un brillante rosado y aparto la mirada del semental quien ahora la miraba y luego volvió a lo suyo mirándola de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo.

Una pequeña risa saco a sunset de su estado de vergüenza,.

Tod: entonces… ya te fijaste en el.- dijo mientras seguía limpiando el vaso y una pequeña sonrisa.- no eres la primera que lo hace.- dijo riendo al ver el ceño fruncido de sunset.- aunque si a la primera que le contesta.

Sunset: e-e-eso no me importa.- dijo nerviosa, el rubor haciéndose más notable, tomo un gran sorbo de su vaso solo para evitar que la conversación siguiera (también el repentino calor que sentía).- ¿co-como se llama de todos modos?.- dijo evitando el contacto visual con tod.

Tod: iron courage.- dijo sin pestañear el semental miro directo a ellos al escuchar su nombre.- es un casa recompensas, ya sabes vive de su espada.- esa frase impacto de lleno a sunset.

Sunset: ¿co-co-como dices que dijiste? (lol).- dijo estupefacta, ella parpadeo varias veces y luego tomo aire y se calmó un poco.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?.- dijo con la curiosidad picando.

Iron miro a la yegua detenidamente y luego comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

Tod: bueno… me temo eso tendrás que preguntárselo.- dijo amablemente.

Antes de que sunset pudiera contestar.

¿?: ¿conque aquí estas jovencita?.- sunset volteo para ver a un guardia solar con el ceño fruncido.

Sunset: disculpe… ¿lo conozco?.- se hizo la desentendida sunset.

Guardia: no… pero estoy muy seguro que a tendrás una larga charla con tu madre cuando lleguemos allá.- dijo enojado y agarrando a sunset por el hombro con su casco.

Sunset: yo no iré a ninguna parte con usted.- dijo enojada tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre del guardia.

Guardia: por supuesto que iras.- dijo sacando a sunset de su asiento encontrándose ahora de pie.

Sunset: ¡oye!, suéltame…- dijo entre dientes tratando de zafarse.

Antes de que sunset pudiera hacer otra cosa, iron zafó el agarre del guardia y se interpuso entre ellos.

Iron: ya la oíste, no se ira contigo.- dijo dándole una mirada intimidante.

Guardia: esto no es asunto tuyo, tengo ordenes de llevármela y me la llevaré.- dijo serio el guardia.

Iron: sobre…mi…cadáver.- dijo pausadamente mientras agudizaba su fría mirada sobre el guardia quien solo sonrió confiado.

Guardia: será un placer.- dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada mágicamente.

Tod vio la acción del guardia y tomo una botella de cerveza barata y la arrojo contra una pared al tiempo que gritaba.

Tod: ¡pelea!.- todos los presentes dejaron sus actividades.- este guardia dice que puede ganarle a cualquiera y que todos son unos gallinas.- grito apuntando al guardia que solo pudo ver a muchos ponis con los músculos como iron will caminar hacia él y otros se quedaban con sus tragos haciendo apuestas en desventaja del pobre guardia, que solo vio a los ponis acercarse y a otros preparándose para disfrutar del espectáculo.

¿?: así que eso crees debilucho- dijo el más fuerte mientras sus compañeros bufaron y el guardia trago sonoramente,.

Tod: esta es su señal para irse muchachos.- le susurro tod a iron y sunset.

Iron: pero…como…- solo pudo balbucear.

Tod: un cantinero tiene sus trucos bajo la manga.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Sunset: gracias tod, te debo una, una muy grande.- dijo con una sonrisa

Tod: naa… todo sea por el amor.- dijo socarrón.- ahora corran.

Sunset asintió y jalo a iron quien comenzó a correr también fuera del bar.

Tod: aw… la juventud.- dijo suspirando.- tiempo de locuras y amor…, no es asi lucia.- dijo mirando un pequeño retrato que estaba colgado en la pared de una poni de tierra con la melena verde y destellos blancos atada con un moño rojo, pelaje fucsia, ojos verdes y su cutimark era una flauta en un corazón de oro.

El semental soltó otro suspiro y luego dirigió sus ojos a la pelea, donde los sementales se turnaban para pelear con el guardia "fanfarrón'.

Iron y sunset acababan de llegar al claro donde se estaba quedando, a ambos les costaba respirar, luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire sunset hablo.

Sunset: ¿Por qué me defendiste?- dijo casi molesta

Iron: baya forma de dar las gracias.- dijo burlonamente

Sunset bufo sonoramente y luego.- gracias.- dijo casi inaudible.

Iron: disculpa no te oí.- dijo poniendo su casco en la oreja para hacer énfasis.

Sunset: dije…gracias.- dijo ahora audible.

Iron: de nada princesa.- dijo burlonamente.

Sunset: ¿disculpa?- dijo levantando una ceja molesta

Iron: oh vamos, yo sé quién eres.- dijo fríamente.- tod te dijo que era casa recompensas, veras, desde que la señorita malcriada se escapó, la princesa celestia busco a los mejores casa recompensas de equestria y ofreció una generosa recompensa a quien te llevara de vuelta a canterlot.- termino su relato fríamente.

Sunset; entonces para eso me salvaste para cobrar tú la recompensa.- dijo molesta

Iron: no precisamente, no pensaba a ponerme a buscar a una niñita malcriada que pensó que el mundo era color de rosa, y mucho menos aguantarte todo el camino de aquí a canterlot.- dijo molesto.- pero ya que estas, y sabiendo la cantidad de casa recompensas que te están buscando y se atreverían a caer en sus más bajos instintos, quiero decir mírate eres ridículamente linda.- sunset se sonrojo un poco.- te devolveré a canterlot cobrare y podre vivir en paz conmigo mismo.- dijo sin emoción alguna.

Sunset: y si me niego.- dijo desafiante.

Iron: tu contra mí no me hagas reír.- se burló sin más

Sunset: se pelear.- dijo llevada por su orgullo.

Iron: demuéstralo.- dijo dándole una mirada retadora, su tono siempre frio y serio

Sunset saco su espada y el la suya.

Tres minutos más tarde, la espada de sunset estaba en el suelo y esta jadeaba pesadamente.

Sunset: o-oye…hi-hiciste trampa.- dijo sosteniendo su estómago.

Iron: no, así se pelea.- dijo sin inmutarse.- bueno mejor descansemos, mañana empezaremos el regreso a canterlot.

El preparo todo y ambos se acostaron alrededor de la fogata y se durmieron rápidamente.

Sunset despertó escandalizada para encontrarse en su cama y en forma humana, 6:30 tenía que volver a la escuela.

Otro aburrido día, otro pesar en su pecho, mas sin embargo la rara impresión de que esto apenas comenzaba.

 **Misterio: y… eso fue todo, perdón por la demora pero estoy teniendo muchos problemas para enfocarme en la historia.**

 **Blue: bueno y aquí empieza la cuenta regresiva de sucesos hasta lo que fue el principio ( ósea twilight ya nacida), ya que recordaran esta historia se va a desarrollar en sueños y flashback.**

 **Misterio: eso fue todo esperamos sea de su agrado**

 **Adiós… nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mysterio: ¡hola!…, guao ha sido mucho tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo, queremos disculparnos por eso, aparte de no poder escribir en vacaciones como lo teniamos previsto tuvimos un problema con la computadora.**

 **Blue: pero por fin aquí esta, el capitulo 7, wow que emocion extrañaba esto.**

 **Mysterio: si,yo tambien, un agradecimiento especial a todos los que han comentado y los que nos estan siguiendo, grasias a ustedes tenemos animo de escribir.**

 **Blue: debido al atrazo la siguiente actualizacion sera el domingo.**

 **Disclaimer: mlp y los personajes del canon no me pertenecen solo los ocs.**

 **En el cap. Anterior. (arco de sunset)**

Sunset: porque me salvaste.- dijo tratando de sonar molesta.

Iron: baya forma de dar las gracias, es así como te educaron en el castillo.- dijo burlonamente.

Sunset: ¿Qué?- dijo atónita.

Iron: si se quién eres.- dijo fríamente.- tod te dijo que soy casa recompensas, bueno después de que la señorita malcriada se escapó, la princesa celestia reunió a los mejores casa recompensas de equestria y ofreció una buena cantidad de bits, a quien te llevara devuelta a canterlot.- termino fríamente.

Sunset: entonces, lo que quieres es el dinero.- dijo molesta y con un ligero toque de desilusión.

Iron: no te equivoques, lo último que quería, era buscar a una malcriada que creyó que el mundo es de color de rosa y mucho menos aguantarte todo el camino de aquí a canterlot.- dijo molesto.-pero ya que estas, y considerando la gran cantidad de casa recompensas que caerían en su más bajos sentidos, quiero decir solo mírate eres ridículamente linda.- sunset se sonrojo un poco.,- te devolveré, cobrare la recompensa y poder vivir en paz conmigo mismo.- dijo con molestia y el ceño fruncido.

Sunset: y si me niego.- dijo amenazadoramente.

Iron: no me hagas reír, tú no tienes oportunidad contra mi.- se burló

Sunset: se pelear.- dijo llevada por su orgullo.

Iron: demuéstralo.- dijo dándole una mirada retadora, su tono siempre frio y serio

Sunset saco su espada y el la suya.

Tres minutos más tarde, la espada de sunset estaba en el suelo y esta jadeaba pesadamente.

Sunset: o-oye…hi-hiciste trampa.- dijo sosteniendo su estómago.

Iron: no, así se pelea.- dijo sin inmutarse, su actitud fría.- bueno mejor descansemos, mañana empezaremos el regreso a canterlot.- dijo o más bien mando.

El preparo todo y ambos se acostaron alrededor de la fogata y se durmieron rápidamente, sunset no tenía ganas de contradecirlo otra vez o al menos no esta noche.

Sunset despertó escandalizaday sin aliento, miro por todas partes desesperada,

Sunset: tal vez, el…- dijo casi formando una esperanza, pero ella estaba en su cama… _sola…_ y en forma humana, la desilusión lleno sus ojos, más su corazón latía como enloquecido.(soñar con iron tuvo su efecto en ella)

Sunset: ufffff.- exclamo ante la ola de emociones que recorría su cuerpo, su corazón no parecía querer dar tregua, las mariposas regresaron a su estómago después de estar ausentes más de una década

Sunset se quedó unos momentos en la cama necesitaba tiempo para poder siquiera pensar, luego miro su reloj 6:30, tenía que prepararse para la escuela…

Ella se obligó a si misma a salir de la cama, y se arrastró hasta su cuarto de baño, el cual era ridículamente grande, al igual que la casa donde vivía.

Una vez en el baño

Se quitó la pijama, que consistía; en una franela violeta y un pantaloncito corto del mismo color.

Y se metió a la ducha opto por una ducha fría y rápida, el agua fría ayudaría a calmar el fuego que sentía abrazar todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas ahora totalmente coloradas de tan solo recodar aquel semental que le robo el corazón para nunca soltarlo, pronto dejo de sentir el agua bañar su cuerpo, ella estaba sumergida en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de las tantas noches que paso junto aquel fornido semental, ella apoyo su cabeza en la pared de la ducha y dio paso a su tren de pensamiento, soltó un profundo suspiro sin ningún decoro al recordar aquello,ella era de hecho, una chica de carne y hueso con necesidades y debilidades y todas ellas tienen el nombre de iron por lo alto y ancho de ellas…

RINCKKKK RINCKKKK

Y de repente un sonido molesto y muy familiar la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y a un caño de agua fría del que se había olvidado, su cuerpo tembló con fuerza al estar tanto tiempo expuesto al agua, rápidamente cerro la ducha y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y su cabello en otra, salió del baño para cubrir su cuerpo con algo de ropa que le ayudara a guardar calor, ella corrió hacia el armario y tomo su ropa interior, una camiseta al azar, un par de medias, unos pantalones negros y se vistió los más rápido que pudo.

Una vez vestida y el calor volvió a ella, se colocó un par de botas y se dispuso a hacer su pelo y maquillaje, se sentó en el tocador y miro su reflejo en el espejo, tenía ojeras, estaba un poco pálida y se veía como si su normal sonrisa retadora había decidido abandonarla sin un retorno aparente.

Comenzó secando y peinando su cabello, no necesito mucho, eso era otra cosa que había heredado de su madre, su pelo, siempre se mantenía brillante y sedoso, desenredarlo era tan fácil como cepillarlo varias veces y ¡tara! Un peinado hermoso, ella soltó otro suspiro, de alguna manera todas la facilidades que tenía en la vida eran gracias a su madre, eso y la extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho, y eso solo la hacía sentirse peor…

 _\- ¡Dios!, si así me siento yo, ¿Cómo se ha de sentir twilight?, ¿Qué le he hecho a mi propia hija?, yo al menos conozco a mi madre pero ella…-_ interrumpió el cepillo a medio camino en su pelo, serró los ojos fuertemente y contuvo el llanto.

 _-No pienses en eso, solo no pienses en eso, yo sé que la lastimaste, la heriste, pero ¿Qué elección tenías?, ella no podía venir, solo le hubieras hecho más daño, dejarla con mama y sin ninguna información, en el momento en el que más te necesitaba, fue lo correcto… aunque…suene mal…y ella tal vez esté herida… tu y yo sabemos que lo único que quieres es…tenerla entre tus brazos…hacerla sentir segura…y-y protegerla, protegerla del mundo y sus injusticias, escuchar aquella dulce voz decir…_ _ **te perdono.**_ -en ese momento no aguanto más y rompió en un amargo llanto.

 _Oh mi pequeña, que te he hecho.-_ el cepillo cayo de sus manos, miro su reflejo, estaba tan... tan… arrepentida, lo veía en sus propios ojos y de alguna manera eso sirvió para darle ánimos.

 _Vamos sunset…no llores… no te hagas más daño a ti misma… tienes que ser fuerte…si no ¿cómo vas a enfrentar lo que viene eh?...vamos no llores._ \- se consoló a sí misma cosa que sorprendentemente funciono, algo que solo hacían los años de práctica.

Volvió a tomar el cepillo y término su cabello, aun con algunos reflejos del llanto,

Luego tomo un paño y elimino todo rastro de las lágrimas, tomo una respiración profunda, y comenzó hacer su maquillaje que solo consistía en lápiz labial y algo de polvo, no se aplicó nada más, no estaba de fiesta, no se vería bonita para nadie, si quien quería que la viera no estaba ahí, y si no podría él no podría nadie.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo y salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo de la casa, paso su vista por el largo pasillo que daba a las demás habitaciones; una gran alfombra dorada cubría el piso, las paredes de blanco hueso con encajes en caoba, las puertas de caoba, una mesita de caoba y con un solo cajón con aun mantel blanco y una lámpara a cada lado del pasillo antes de la escalera, atrás suyo dos puertas de cristal que daban a una terraza, ella soltó un suspiro triste.

\- 7 habitaciones.- recordó tristemente.

Sus ojos miraron con nostalgia, mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de la escalera y bajo lentamente arrastrando sus pies en cada escalón, hasta que llego al final y miro los alrededores, a su izquierda a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la puerta principal esta eran puertas dobles de roble oscuro en forma de arco, al lado de la escalera era un armario echo con el mismo material, sunset ni siquiera recordaba que había guardado hay, después de su regreso a este mundo ni siquiera se molestó en abrir nada que le pudiera recordar su vida anterior, al frente tras unas puertas dobles vaivén blancas con sus características ventanillas en forma circular se encontraba la cocina, a su derecha a unos pocos metros se encontraba una gran y espaciosa sala moderna bien equipada, esta la remodelaba cada 5 años.

Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios y se dirigio a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, café y tostadas, no se le antojaba otra cosa y no tenia cabeza para preparar otra cosa. Coloco las tostadas en la tostadora y el café en la cafetera, abrio las ventanas corrredisas que daban hacia la sala y se apoyo en la meseta mirando la sala vacia con una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza en especial al recordar el porque de las ventanas corredizas.

-para vigilar a lo pequeños-murmuro las palabras que antes habian sido dichas por iron.

Ella solo bajo la cabeza con ganas de romper en llanto nuevamente, pero algo la detuvo, un pensamiento, un recuerdo.

 **Flashback.**

La criatura los habia encontrado, tenian que huir, ¿pero como?.

Sunset tenia siete meses de embarazo, correr no era algo que pudiera hacer con facilidad.

Iron, miro como la criatura se asercaba inparable, asi que actuo rapido tomo a su amada en un campo magico y corrio con ella tan rapido como sus casco se lo permitieron, sunset apenas reacciono ante la precipitada accion, pero decidio no hacer ningun movimiento brusco para no forzar mas a su amado.

Despues de unos diez minutos de correr a ciegas en la oscuridad, iron paro la criatura estaba lejos pero no lo suficiente como para considerarse asalbo, el puso a sunset entre unos arbustos y ella lo miro confundida.

-iron ¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo asustada el tenia esa mirada, esa mirada que le decia que habia decidido algo.

El la miro y le sonrio.

-sunset, la unica manera de que salgamos de esta, es que tu corras y te salves con nuestro hijo, yo hare una distraccion para darte tiempo.- dijo sereno.

-pero esa cosa podria matarte si te le acercas.-dijo angustiada.

-no me importa correre el riesgo.-dijo frio aunque esto le costara la vida, el podria salvar a su amada y su hijo por nacer.

Sunset iba a protestar, pero el tenia esa mirada esa mirada de decisión sabia que nada podria pararlo, ella queria protestar, queria decir algo, pero las palabras eran distorcionas en su cabeza por aquellos ojos hechizeros…

No hubo otra palabra, el silencio domino a los jovenes amantes perdidos en las profundidades de los ojos que mostraban todos sus sentimientos y temores como el agua cristalina muestra la arena del rio, iron se acerco lento pero seguro a sunset y la beso, la beso con todo el amor que su corazon podria dar, el queria que ella lo sintiera, que sepa que todo aquello no fueron palabras vacias, tal vez esa seria su ultima oportunidad para mostrarlo…

Sunset se sumergio en aquel beso, poniendo todo su amor y cariño, dejando que esa calidez especial llenara su pecho y su ser, se sentia tan bien tan unico, y ella deseaba que el se sintiera igual, aunque sus pulmones estallen por la falta de aire ella seguiria mostrando su amor con toda la devocion de su ser…

Mas un ruido espantoso los separo abructamente.

-adios mi hermosa flama.-paso un casco por su mejilla y acarisio su cabellera.- yo…TINCK.

El sonido de la tostadora la saco abuctamente de su fantacia.

Sunset maldijo mentalmente, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo aquella sensacion de vacio infinito que antes llenaba su pecho habia desaparecido casi en su totalidad, en su pecho brillaba una pequeña flama de alegria y un devorador incendio de nostalgia, aunque todo esa era mejor que aquel infinito vacio y aquel profundo desprecio hacia si misma; porque aquella nostalgia significaba algo que jamas dudo amaba a iron y twilight con todo el corazon de una madre y esposa.

Ese dia desperto en ella el instinto de lucha pura y cristalina que llevaba 16 años perdido entre las sombra de su corazon, ese dia decidio que volveria a equestria cuando acabara con todo el mal de la escuela, asi nadie sufriria su amargo destino.

Sunset desayuno, tomo sus cosas y con una sornrisa retadora comenzo a salir de la casa que antes creia una prision de sombras y dagas filosas, cuando paso por el armario apoyo la cabeza en la puerta.

-algundia te abrire.-dijo mirando la manija.- cuando este lista-dijo soltando un suspiro.

Y con eso se fue a la escuela, otro dia, otra lucha totalmente diferente…

 **Mysterio: y bueno damas y caballeros eso fue todo por este capitulo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Blue: si, el proximo capitulo se llevara a cabo en equestria y desde ell punto de vista de celestia dias atrás.**

 **Mysterio: se acerca el gran final…¿twilight perdonara a sunset? ¿Qué pasa con la criatura?, ¿Qué tiene que ver luna en este enriedo?, ¿sera twilight lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar lo que viene?, descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Blue: eso es todo por el momento.**

 **Mysterio y blue: babay…**


	8. aviso

_**Mysterio nocturno: hola chicos y chicas…**_

 _ **Blue flare: wow cuanto tiempo, desde la última vez**_

 _ **Mysterio: cierto, ya no recordaba ni cómo hacer esto.**_

 _ **Blue: jajaja yo igual.**_

 _ **Mysterio: en fin, esto es un aviso**_

 _ **Blue: siiiii!, pronto subiremos capitulo nuevo.**_

 _ **Misterio: cierto, estamos trabajando en ello. Bueno creo que merecen una explicación por el aparente abandono de este fic, y del canal en general.**_

 _ **Blue: pues bien, ha sido tanto lo que nos pasó. En nuestro país existen algo llamado pruebas nacionales, que se dan a los estudiantes de cuarto del bachillerato después de los exámenes finales y que deciden si pasas para la universidad. Estas abarcan el bachillerato completo, es decir; todos los conocimientos de primero a cuarto, en las 4 materias básicas; matemática, lengua española, ciencias naturales y ciencias sociales. Si las pasas te graduas, si no, tienes que darlas el próximo año. Sin repetir cuarto.**_

 _ **Mysterio: con los exámenes finales, después la clínica (un repaso) y más tarde las pruebas no pudimos ni siquiera ver o leer algo que no fuera tarea. (entenderán que el estrés de tener todo tu futuro en juego no es poco).**_

 _ **Blue: después de eso, fueron vacaciones para tratar de borrar ese estrés, pero en realidad era el comienzo de concretizar a que universidad iríamos.**_

 _ **Mysterio: y he aquí otro problema, también yo iría al médico por un problema en mi mano derecha, y resulto en un tendón roto y quedar con una muñequera 5 meses. (escribir resulta un tanto doloroso)**_

 _ **Blue: entonces un par de meses más tarde la graduación del bachillerato y más estrés con ella, y luego el comenzó la universidad, y ninguna tenia computadora disponible.**_

 _ **Mysterio: cuatro largos meses, llenos de clases y exámenes, tanto que no pudimos reunirnos como antes.**_

 _ **Blue: así que tratamos empezar a escribir el capítulo, pero este se borró o se perdió en la computadora en la que intentamos volver a escribir y no intentamos de nuevo por eso, perdimos completamente el hilo.**_

 _ **Mysterio: al final casi abandonamos la historia, pero gracias a un comentario anónimo vamos a intentarlo nuevamente.**_

 _ **Blue: así que eso es todo.**_

 _ **Misterio: nos leeremos pronto**_

 _ **ES UNA PROMESA**_

 _ **ADIOSSS**_


	9. Chapter 8

_El ingens caligo es una criatura que vive y se alimenta del odio, de la angustia, la maldad y el rencor de todos los seres del ambiente en el que habitan, estas criaturas de origen de desconocido llegaron a equestria hace miles y miles de años, se cuenta que incluso son más viejas que las princesas en sí mismas._

 _Cuentan las viejas leyendas que estas criaturas vivian en los corazones de los viejos pueblos confundiéndose con el lodo de las calles y llenando los corazones de los ponis de avaricia, odio, rencor, desprecio y rabia consumiendo así la energía, vitalidad, y la esencia mágica misma, vaciándolos hasta dejarlos secos y entonces se convertían en nada más que simples despojos de lo que alguna vez fueron, y al no encontrar más de que alimentarse la criaturas retiraban su poder de los mismos, matándolos al instante pues esto es lo único que los mantenía vivos._

 _Durante un tiempo, estas criaturas se aprovecharon de los inocentes ponis, ignorantes del peligro en el que vivian, hasta que un conjunto de unicornios sintió la extraña aura mágica que desprendía las aberrantes bestias y comenzaron una ardua investigación secreta, tomando varios sujetos de prueba que ya no tenían esperanza de sobrevivir pues la criatura ya había tomado demasiado de ellos._

 _Después de lo que fueron semanas de ardua investigación se recopilo la información que ahora detallo._

 _La abominable bestia es capaz de introducirse en el cuerpo de las personas, mas específicamente su corazón y es capaz de manejar al mismo a su antojo, tomando el lugar del subconsciente, haciendo parecer que todas las acciones son su voluntad._

 _La misma también y para mucha sorpresa, es capaz de habitar en todo clima, siendo un meta formo, toma otra forma para adaptarse_

 _Las bestias eran capaces de agruparse en una sola, por lo general lo hacían cuando había un poni con muchas buenas emociones o emociones muy fuertes, así podrían devorarlo con rapidez y este no notase que algo estaba mal._

 _La bestia es capaz de capturarse_

 _El grupo de unicornios al que hicimos llamar_ _ **la orden**_ _, construyo una especie de jarrón con un vacío dimensional con el fin de atrapar a las bestias, introdujeron en esta, varias pociones una fue de amor, la siguiente de amistad y la ultima y la más difícil de hacer fue una poción de cariño, culminando el concentrado con un poco de la esencia mágica de cada uno de los 5 ponis._

 _Para finalizar se cubrieron con túnicas encantadas las cuales cubrieron su esencia de la infame bestia, y se lanzaron a las calles del pueblo en el que actualmente se encontraban todos los ingens caligo equestrianos después de devorar varios pueblos tomaron asiento en swetville. Ellos corrieron en formación del 5 de un dado, 2 adelante, 2 atrás y 1 uno en el medio el cual llevaba el jarrón en su lomo, los de la parte delantera y trasera lanzaban hechizos para atraer a las bestias, hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad donde se separaron._

 _El plan funciono, como si fuera por arte de magia las bestias comenzaron a aparecer por las esquinas y debajo del piso arrastrándose en su forma de lodo, el unicornio que se encontraba en el centro anteriormente, coloco la vasija en frente de la fuente viendo como las bestias lo rodeaban apareciendo por todos los caminos de la encrucijada que era el centro del pueblo, entonces sonrió y se teletransportó lejos, las bestias se unieron formando una sola y se introdujeron en lo que creían el corazón de un poni, quedando así atrapado en la vasija que los ponis se apresuraron a sellar._

 _Para sesionarse de que nadie librase por accidente a la bestia encerraron la vasija en la torre lunar un raro edificio del cual se desconoce su construcción y dicen las viejas yeguas que esta maldito y por lo tanto se convirtió en el lugar idóneo para encerrarla, sellando la entrada por precaución._

 _Lo que voy ha relatar a continuación no es ninguna leyenda, esto lo comprobamos mis compañeros y yo antes de encerrar a la bestia para siempre._

 _La bestia es capaz de habitar en una muy pequeña medida en los corazones, de los allegados a uno de los ponis que corrompió, si estos guardan recuerdos muy fuertes hacia ellos, como los de un hijo que se aferra a la imagen de su madre que se encuentra lejos y viceversa, incluso un amigo con el cual se tiene un gran lazo de amistad, siendo capaz de convertir la añoranza en desdicha, hasta llevarlos al rencor…_

 _Escrito por_

 _Anónimo 3_

Los ojos de twilight se abrieron con sorpresa, cuando junto a su abuela termino de leer el libro.

-por…por eso ella no.…quiere que sepa nada. - pregunto mirando a celestia con asombro y duda.

-oh, twi, te lo dije no es algo que pueda asegurarte, pero puede que sea una de las posibles razones, que tu madre tuvo. - dijo mirando con cariño a la potranca bajo su ala.

Twilight solo asintió y se acercó más a su abuela, estaba atónita y necesitaba procesar toda la nueva información que tenía.

Ambas se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, ambas sumidas en su pensamientos, twilight procesando y celestia meditando los nuevos acontecimientos.

 _ **Flashback**_ (celestia)

Después de haber llevado a twilight a acostar ella y luna caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a sus propias habitaciones.

-Mama quiere hablar contigo. - dijo luna con tono neutral interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio que había entre ambas.

-con que eso era lo que no me habías dicho. - dijo celestia, mientras luna le ponía los ojos. - te conozco hermanita, se cuándo no me dices las cosas. - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona (luna odiaba ser tan obvia)

-se va a molestar si no te presentas. - dijo con el mismo tono neutral que antes.

\- sí, sí, iré, no tienes por qué ponerte a llorar. - dijo con sonrisa burlesca. - señorita hago todo lo que mama dice.

Luna le sacó la lengua en respuesta y celestia le respondió con ese mismo gesto.

Las hermanas prosiguieron su camino en un nuevo silencio, hasta llegar a las puertas de la habitación de luna, en donde celestia soltó un largo suspiro.

-oh, vamos no puede ser tan malo-dijo luna

-habla la lame botas de mama.- dijo celestia como si recalcara un hecho.

\- ¡oye!, se lo voy a decir, además que te cuesta hablar con ella, es tu madre no tu enemigo. - dijo molesta luna

-dí lo que quieras a ti no es a quien van a regañar, soplona .- rodó los ojos y resoplo como si fuese una potrilla.- oh, vamos, no te lo tomes a pecho sabes que solo bromeo.- dijo al ver la cara que luna puso

Luna solo resoplo y abrió la puerta de su alcoba, no había guardias cerca por orden de la princesa de la noche, apenas entraron a la habitación con tema nocturno, ambas tomaron asiento en unos grandes cojines especialmente preparados para este momento, luna hizo brillar su cuerno y ambas se sumieron en lo que parecía un profundo letargo, ambas se encontraban en una réplica exacta de la habitación de luna, por la derecha una puerta se abrió y de ella salió la reina galaxia, la cual al ver a sus hijas o mejor dicho a celestia bufo y pateo con fuerza el piso, aquello como un recordatorio de que celestia podría ser la máxima autoridad en equestria, pero aquí y ahora era una simple yegua ante su madre quien era la matriarca y la máxima autoridad de la familia(en pocas palabras le dijeron chusma). Celesta solo bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-hijas mías. - saludo con una sonrisa la matriarca pese a lo anterior.

-madre. - respondieron al unísono las hermanas, dicho esto la matriarca se sentó en el cojín reservado para ella.

-no vamos a darle vueltas al asunto con cortesías innecesarias y vamos al grano. -dijo galaxia mirando directamente a celestia. - sabes cuál es el motivo de esta reunión ¿verdad?

-sí, madre. - exclamo sumisa celestia aun sin atreverse a mirar a su madre.

-mírame a los ojos, eres una yegua madura, celestia, tienes hija y nieta por las cuales velar, y ahora resulta que después de haber hecho y desecho no te dignas a mirarme a los ojos y afrontar tus responsabilidades. - exclamo muy molesta la reina, luna se mantuvo al margen y así debía mantenerse durante toda la conversación si no quería ser regañada también.

Celestia frunció los labios y miro a sus madre directamente a los ojos.

-eso es un comienzo. -dijo aun molesta la matriarca. -ahora quieres explicarme, como es posible que sunset aún no allá regresado, y todavía peor como diablos es posible que hallas mandado a twilight al mundo humano, es una potranca celestia, ¡una potranca!, por más poderosa e inteligente que sea, ella aún no tiene la capacidad para comprender todo este maldito lio. - grito con rabia la matriarca.

-eso era lo mejor, madre. – celestia dijo en un tono molesto y defensivo, había algo que ella no decía y que no iba a revelar en este momento.

-lo mejor dices, darle responsabilidades de adulto a una niña, ¡es que acaso eso se te olvida!, ella no tiene que estar arreglando los líos que la irresponsable de su madre hizo, si de por sí ya tiene sus responsabilidades que atender, por lo menos ella si responde a sus deberes reales y a sus súbditos. - bajo un poco su tono, aunque se mantenía firme, era obvio que había tocado una vieja herida en celestia.

-sunset cumplió con sus deberes. – exclamo entre dientes con rabia y temblando al tratar de contenerse. - hasta…- su voz menguo

\- hasta que huyo. – completo la frase galaxia. - y volvió con una potranca en brazos y un motón de problemas con ella. - dijo mirando fijamente a celestia y está bajo la cabeza, pero seguía temblando.- ¿a eso llamas responsabilidad?., twilight es una potra inmadura.

\- ¡lo sé! -estalló celestia

\- ¡y si lo sabes por qué diablos es que dejas que pague los platos rotos de su madre! -grito con fuerza la matriarca, luna solo se encogió, ella jamás pensó que esto llegaría a tanto. – ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? sunset tiene que regresar, ¿oh no lo sabes?. - dijo captando la atención de celestia. – el sol está tomando la energía de twilight también, no solo la tuya.

\- ¿¡que!?…no…e-eso…eso no puede ser. – exclamo escandalizada celestia.

\- es verdad, el sol está reclamando a su segunda heredera, sunset tiene que volver. - dijo ya más calmada la matriarca.

Celestia estaba en shock, miraba al piso con ojos de angustia y horror, mientras movía la cabeza y trataba de negarlo, pero solo galamitas salían de su boca ahogadas por un comienzo de llanto.

-luna por favor déjanos solas. - le dirigió por primera vez la palabra a su hija más pequeña.

-si madre.- dijo eh hizo brillar su cuerno para luego desaparecer.

Una vez luna se fue, galaxia se acercó a su hija y con tono calmado y maternal dijo

-ahora lo entiendes, hija mía, estoy haciendo esto porque me preocupa el bienestar de mi bisnieta, el de sunset y el tuyo también, hija el sol no puede vivir sin nosotras ni nosotras sin él, sunset ya lleva demasiado sin hacer su ofrenda, ella debe de estar muy débil ya.- su tono cambio a uno de angustia.

-lo se…, ella me prometió que volvería pronto, yo solo…- su voz sonaba rota por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir.

-hija…, ¿Qué es lo que no me estas diciendo?.- la preocupación desellaba en sus ojos.

\- es…es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. -dijo rompiendo en llanto. - yo la presione demasiado y por eso huyo.

-oh.- ella no sabía que celestia se culpaba por lo sucedido.

Como buena madre abrazo a su hija y la consoló, durante un tiempo no dijo nada y dejo que celestia se desahogara.

-no es tu culpa, nada lo es, sunset fue quien tomo decisiones herradas y no puedes atribuirte esas decisiones, ella actuó bajo una mala lógica, esa era su forma de pensar algo que desgraciadamente no puedes cambiar hija mía. – dijo con celestia aun en su regazo. – las madres estamos para guiar eh intervenir cuando sea necesario.- dijo con tranquilidad.

\- aun así, yo pude a ver…cedido, dejarle espacio…algo. - dijo con ojos llorosos.

-no podías, de ser así lo hubieras hecho, sunset era muy irresponsable, tu solo buscaste lo mejor para ella. - sentencio la matriarca, quien soltó un suspiro y se separó de celestia. - celestia la criatura se está acercando, ella ya detecto a twilight.- celestia miro con terror, pero antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa.- dentro de un mes, vendré a equestria en persona, para entonces más le vale a sunset haber regresado, de lo contrario iré yo misma por ella.- dijo con vos firme, aquello era un mandato.

-madre…-articulo impresionada.

-es mi última palabra celestia, ya va siendo hora de que tome cartas en este asunto.- su vos llena de autoridad, este tema no estaba a discusión.- sunset regresa o regresa.- sentencio.

Celestia solo miro hacia abajo digiriendo la información.- hablare con ella.- dijo finalmente.

-está decidido entonces.- culmino galaxia.

 _ **FIN DEL FLAHS BACK**_

Los pensamientos de celestia fueron interrumpidos por un leve ronquido procedente de debajo de su ala, ella miro para encontrar a una acurrucada y dormida twilight sparkles.

Celestia rio y la acaricio con el hocico amorosamente, en su mente resonando las ultimas palabras de su madre "sabes, twilight me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras joven, inteligente, responsable y poderosa, es por eso que no quiero que le pase lo que a ti, pasarse su juventud atendiendo responsabilidades ajenas, sin disfrutar de su niñez ni de su juventud, tu prácticamente criaste a luna sola, y no sabes cuánto te estoy agradecida por eso, pero también me arrepiento porque por ello perdiste muchas oportunidades, hija no quiero que la historia se repita y esta vez se pierda algo más que tiempo, sino una vida, sunset debe regresar, debe hacerlo por su hija, a pesar de todo es buena madre solo explícale bien la situación"

-tranquila mi cielo, tu mami volverá pronto, yo me asegurare de eso.- dijo acariciándola con suavidad.- solo espero que la aceptes….- dijo en un suspiro antes de acomodarse y unirse a su nieta en una tranquila siesta

 _ **¿volverá sunset a equestria?**_

 _ **¿será que twilight se enterara de quien es su madre?**_

 _ **¿luna es una soplona y lame botas?**_

 _ **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo de "desendientes del sol"**_

 _ **Mysterio: ahhh, extrañaba esto.**_

 _ **Blue: yo también amiga mia, yo tambien…¿juntas?**_

 _ **Mysterio: claro**_

 _ **Eso es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto(en una semana o dos)**_

 _ **Bye.**_


End file.
